Under the Gun
by LosingInTranslation
Summary: Sequel to The SecDef Cheats. Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and what this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, DramaRomanceAngst
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment!

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** I have finally nailed down all the things I wanted to with the storyline for this sequel, so I decided to get it started. There will be a guaranteed minimum of one post a week.

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As Gibbs waited for the four Marine enlisted men to exit the reception area of the newly constructed office on the administrative level of NCIS headquarters, he was careful to protect the item he held under his arm. When he was finally able to enter the reception area, he found a junior Naval officer behind the desk. The man looked familiar to him, but he could not quite place where he remembered him from. As he approached the desk, the younger man looked up, recognized him and stood at attention in full salute, "Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs."

The display was impressive, and unwarranted for a man of his former rank. Gibbs looked at the man's name tag, hoping to jog his memory as to the identity of the man. "Uh, Lieutenant Tyner, is it?" The name was not ringing any bells for Gibbs, but then again, he never was very good at names.

"Aye, Sir. May I announce your arrival, Sir?" The young Naval officer seemed hell bent on continuing the display, so Gibbs concluded that he must have been another Pentagon junkie.

"You may, Tyner." He nodded and waited for the young man to return to his station to allow him entrance into the office.

He did not have long to wait. The man stood at the open door and gestured for Gibbs to enter, "Sir, Lieutenant Colonel Cassidy was expecting you, Sir." Gibbs was surprised by that announcement, since he had not told anyone he was even coming up to the administrative level.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Gibbs walked past the man and into the office where he found the Colonel removing the plastic from the desk that had obviously just been delivered by the Marines he passed in the hallway.

She looked up to notice his entrance and nodded to him in acknowledgement. She then turned to regard the lieutenant, "Dismissed, Tyner… And close the door, please."

"Aye, aye, Sir." And with that confusing statement, the young man disappeared behind the closed door.

"Do you make him that nervous on purpose?" Gibbs could not help but comment about Tyner's apparent slip up.

"I don't follow, Gunny." The Colonel was trying to discern the meaning of his question.

"Well, he's snapping to for me, and calling you 'Sir', so I figured you were making him awful nervous." Gibbs was practically jovial with his observation.

The Colonel laughed at his conclusion, "Not at all. I am a firm believer in equality in the Corps, and the military for that matter. But that means that _everyone_ should be equal, with equal treatment. No special treatment for women." She shrugged off the statement, but continued, "I also think that anything that can be seen as causing confusion for Marines (or Sailors) is bad, and after watching enough of them get confused trying to remember when to use 'ma'am', I refuse to allow anyone in my command the opportunity for that particular confusion."

Gibbs was a little taken aback by her comments, "So, where do you stand on the physical evaluation adjustments?"

"I find them offensive and just another barrier to an equitable military playing field. I refused the adjustments when I was at the Yard, even though it drew the ire of several of the other female Middies." The Colonel was being one hundred percent honest with Gibbs, and he was actually fairly impressed. She motioned for him to take a seat and she did the same.

"I've heard rumors there were a few of you around, but I've never had the pleasure." Gibbs shot his off-handed compliment at the Colonel.

She chuckled at his intent, "A few of what?"

Gibbs looked away, realizing that using the term in mixed company still bothered him. "I'm afraid that, while I agree with you about the standards, I'm still a very old-fashioned male and don't feel comfortable using the term."

"Ah… You must be referring to the 'Brass Assed Bitch' one… I've been called that one so often, I've thought about putting it on my footlocker." The Colonel laughed it off, and Gibbs felt a little more comfortable about the situation, "Sorry, Gunny, but you cannot serve as a woman in this man's Corps for almost eighteen years without developing a thick skin."

He nodded and smirked, "I am learning that very quickly, Colonel."

"So, what brings you to my office, Agent Gibbs?" She decided to quit beating around the bush and get back to work.

Gibbs suddenly remembered the package he had set on the floor upon taking his seat and reached down to retrieve it. "Well, Colonel, I took the liberty of peeking in here last week to get a gist of the color scheme for this." He handed her the package and she stood to take it from him.

The Colonel placed the large, flat, brown wrapped item on her desk and carefully unwrapped it, after turning it over to get at the folds being held down by the masking tape. Once the paper had been unfolded, it revealed the back of a cherrywood picture frame (which matched the office décor). She gingerly turned it right-side up and found a wonderful, crème colored, matted commissioning picture of a Cruiser, and a young Naval captain in an oval beside it. "Gunny?"

"I've got some friends in the archives, so when I heard you were moving in, I had them dig up the commissioning photo of the ship your husband's grandfather was the first captain on, and the photo from when he accepted his rank of captain." He stood up and turned the frame back around again, "That little envelope has the negatives they made from the originals, in case you wanted to make some more copies." She smiled broadly, and he could tell she had been touched by the gesture.

She shook her head in shock at the gift and then spoke, with the emotion apparent in her voice, "You couldn't have known it, but I had plans to create a wall in honor of my family's service to their country here in this office. I've actually been planning it for a while, and working my way from the first members to the more recent ones. I just hadn't gotten to the captain yet." She pointed at the stack of frames sitting against the wall to his right. "I'll have to get your contact's name, so I can finish it up."

He walked over to the stack and motioned for permission to look at them, "May I?"

She joined him at the wall, "Of course." And Gibbs knelt down to start flipping through the many photographs.

He shook his head and turned to her with a smirk, "You've got copies of tin-types going back to the Mexican War?"

"Yeah, I just wish I had pictures of the ones from before that, but I do have one sketch from the War of 1812, so that's my oldest one." There was pride in her voice when she spoke of her family, "Serving as a Marine at the Navy Yard when they torched D.C. One of the last men to leave his post, and even then only under direct order."

"How many did you lose in action?" Gibbs stood up from the floor to look on the woman as she answered the question.

"We haven't lost a soul since the Civil War. One of those serious points of pride for us Baldwins." She was smiling with her admission.

Gibbs nodded with reverence, "I can imagine, Colonel… I can imagine."

Once an appropriate amount of silence had passed with that acknowledgement, the Colonel started to walk back to her desk, took her seat and then regarded Gibbs, "So, what is the real reason for your visit, Agent Gibbs?"

"That obvious?" He also returned to his seat, since he knew they were getting down to business at that point.

"Only to the trained eye, Sir." She had her own smirk to flash at him that time.

"Okay… I'll get right to it. I got a call from Abby this weekend, and she was practically coming unglued about some personnel evaluation notice that she had been sent." Gibbs leaned slightly forward in his chair as he spoke.

"Correct… I sent it to her, because she did not respond to the email I sent requesting a meeting to review her personnel file." The Colonel was not giving him anything, so Gibbs knew he was going to have to lay all his cards on the table.

He sat back in the chair and decided he might as well go for broke, "There's a few things you should know about Abby, Colone-…"

"There are a few things you should know, Agent Gibbs." The Colonel interrupted him, and pulled out a file folder, "Are you aware that she has never attended a single post incident counseling session? Even though she has been involved in three major events that would require counseling?"

"Well, she's doing okay on that en-…"

"Did you know she's been picked up twice in the last eighteen months in raids at different illegal parties?" The Colonel continued to show Gibbs that maybe his assumptions were not on point.

"Well, no… Picked up by who?"

"Fortunately for her, she was not under the influence either time, and was released on her own recognizance after showing her ID. However, both incidents were recorded and flagged in her personnel file." The Colonel started flipping through the pages and Gibbs was getting a sinking suspicion that he needed to have a long talk with Abby.

"Okay, she has some trouble, but she's the best at her job, and she's very dedicated."

"Are you aware that she has logged more than eighty hours per week, on average, for the last twelve months?" The Colonel was assaulting him with facts that he was completely blind to. "And that average is quickly climbing. There are several incidents of her not having left the building for four and five day periods."

"I guess she is here too much," Gibbs took a deep breath before continuing, "but none of these things are grounds for dismissing her."

The Colonel finally looked up from the folder, "Do you believe this exercise is being performed to in order to get rid of her, Agent Gibbs?"

"Well, she has a bad history with the people in personnel, and she was worried that they had gotten to you." Gibbs was trying to get his point across.

"Agent Gibbs… I don't want to fire her, I want to use her in the command structure for the new division, but if she's unstable, I can't do that, Gunny." She handed Gibbs the folder so that he could review all the items. "I know that you are an important authority figure in her life and I am hoping that I can count on you to help me get her to submit to counseling so that I can be assured she is ready for the job I want to put her in."

Gibbs started leafing through the folder and was even more surprised by the items contained in it, "Wait, there's a dismissal form in here. Why?"

"Personnel recommended her termination six months ago when she failed to complete a single post incident counseling session, which is standard policy. It would appear that the recommendation may have been _lost_ by Director Sheppard's office." The Colonel was being completely open with Gibbs and he was beginning to wonder just why.

"Normally, I wouldn't be shown someone's personnel file, why now?" Gibbs presented the question with a conspiratorial tone.

"Based on her profile, I assumed that she would contact you to intervene for her. But I also knew, based on your typically protective behavior, that you were most likely unaware of her predicament. So, I naturally assumed you would be paying me a visit today." The Colonel sat back in her own seat at the conclusion of her evaluation and Gibbs continued to look through the folder.

He finally exhaled sharply and closed the folder, "What do you need me to do?"

"Bring her to the meeting tomorrow morning, and support me in requiring her to attend counseling sessions." The Colonel reached forward and took the folder from Gibbs' grasp.

"Now that I know what the real deal is, you can count on me. What time?"

"0900 tomorrow, right here." The Colonel stood, realizing that their conversation was officially coming to a close.

"I'll have her here, on time." He also stood and extended his hand as she rounded the back of the desk, "How do you take your coffee?"

The Colonel took his hand and shook it, "I'm afraid I am not part of that culture. Caffeine makes it hard for me to concentrate on anything, and I've never been a fan of the taste."

Gibbs gave her a puzzled expression and then said, "Abby's right… You really are off the charts." They both laughed as she walked him to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment!

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** I bet you were wondering if I remembered about that kiss? ;)

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

It had been more than two weeks since Special Agent Timothy McGee had lost his calm and his control and kissed Abby in the middle of the bullpen at work. More than two weeks of nervousness and walking on eggshells for the young agent. He was worried about the fact that everyone had witnessed his meltdown, and the fact that Agent Gibbs was one of those people had made it even worse. At first, Tim McGee had been worried for his life, but that soon softened into worrying that his actions may have cost him any chance at a relationship with Abby. He worried that he had ruined his friendship with the quirky forensics expert, and that was what was killing him. He could live with almost anything else, but the thought of not having even Abby's friendship pained him deeply.

When they finished processing the scene of their most recent case, Gibbs ordered him to take the evidence in to the lab, and Tim felt a panic attack coming on. Abby had not even spoken to him in almost a week, and Tim was more than a little worried about the way he would be received in the lab. But what he found as he arrived was far more surprising than he could have ever imagined in his wildest dreams. The entire lab was dark, and the only lights he could find were the ones from the lighted keyboard and the power lights from the various pieces of equipment across the lab. It gave the whole thing a very ominous quality. Tim poked his head through the door and tried to gaze around the room to see if he could spot Abby. Before continuing any further, Tim scratched his head with his confusion and then absently looked down at his watch. When he realized what time it was, he thought to himself, _Well, no wonder! It's only 0715, so she's probably not in yet. _

He entered the room shaking his head at his nervousness. Without a second thought he flipped on the lights as he walked through the room. The next thing that happened had him ready to crawl right out of his skin. Tim turned the corner into Abby's office and was shocked beyond intelligible speech by the sight of Abby curled up in the corner on the floor. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Tim had dropped the box he was carrying and was clutching at his chest with his fright.

Without even acknowledging his outburst or shock Abby only held tight to her stuffed hippo and said in the tiniest voice he could ever remember hearing, "Hi, Tim."

The quality of her voice had actually scared him more than finding her there in the corner, and he bent down to offer her his hand. When she timidly took it, but remained huddled in the corner, he was forced to ask, "Abby, is everything okay?"

Her face suddenly took on the aspects of a terribly frightened child, and Tim's heart nearly broke as he watched her lower lip begin to tremble as she opened her mouth to speak, "Not really." Tim crouched down to get closer to her, and in a flash she had reached up and wrapped him into a tight embrace, having knocked him onto his backside in the process. Much to his credit, he simply held on to her and stroked her back. He was completely freaked out at seeing her that upset, but he knew she did not need to know that and so he held onto her and waited. "Tim, I'm really scared."

"What is it, Abs?"

She continued to hold onto him tightly, as though he was the only thing anchoring her to this world, but she inhaled deeply and then blew it out in a rush, still clinging to Tim as she spoke. "They're gonna fire me today." The words struck Tim like a bullet, but the sound of her voice made him want to weep. Abby believed what she was saying so strongly that Tim found his own words choked out by the massive lump building in his throat.

Finally, he found the strength to speak clearly, "That doesn't sound right, Abby… What makes you think that?"

She reached for his wrist and held it up to her face so that she could see the time on his watch and answered in the most frightened tone Tim could ever remember hearing before, "I have a personnel review in less than two hours… And those guys hate me, Tim."

When she released his hand, he brought that arm back to hold her to him once more and chuffed at the notion that they would fire Abby. "Please… Like Gibbs would ever let that happen, Abs."

She looked up into his eyes for the first time and the pain he saw there broke his heart. "Gibbs doesn't have the power anymore, Timmy… He's the one taking me to the meeting." Tim tried to hide the shock in his eyes as Abby delivered that ominous news.

_Could they really be thinking of firing Abby?_ He quickly shoved aside that idea, knowing in his heart that Gibbs would never betray Abby like that, and in turn it got him thinking about who had really called for the review. "Abby, where is this meeting?"

She sniffed a little and then buried her head back into Tim's chest before giving him a muffled answer, "The Colonel's office." Tim stopped worrying the moment Abby mentioned the Colonel. He knew in his heart that Gibbs and the Colonel would not be working to get Abby fired. He also knew that it meant Abby was probably in some kind of trouble, so he held her just a little tighter and rocked her on the floor of her office. If there was one thing that Tim McGee wanted, it was to never see Abby in pain. She had seen far too much of that over the last two years and Tim knew that he was responsible for at least some of that anguish. If Abby needed him to hold her and comfort her until her meeting, then he would sacrifice whatever was necessary to provide her with that comfort.

They sat like that on the floor for quite a while, but finally Abby spoke again, "Tim?"

"Yeah, Abs."

"Why did you come down here?" She shifted slightly in his embrace.

"Oh… Just evidence on a new case."

Abby pulled back and looked at Tim with a little more surprise than her had expected, "Tim! Gibbs is gonna have your hide."

For the first time in three years Tim McGee could not think of a reason why that should bother him and he shrugged, "So… This is more important, Abby."

Abby was completely shocked by his answer and her face showed that, as her mouth hung gaping open from the impact of his statement. As she tried to recover from those words, she shook her head and then scrambled to her feet. Once she had her balance, Abby reached down to signal to Tim that it was time to get off the floor. "C'mon, Tim."

He made a face that looked like someone had just kicked him and then said, "Well, I would, but I think my entire left leg, all the way up to my butt cheek, has fallen asleep." She smiled and attempted to stifle a giggle when she gave him both of her hands to assist in his ascent to his feet once more. With a great effort, they were finally able to bring McGee back to a standing position, but he kept moving his left leg in strange ways as he worked to get the circulation restored.

Abby's face turned into that of a delighted imp when she suddenly struck upon an idea to help him restore the circulation. She took a step forward, so that they were nose to nose and then she reached her hand around behind him, planted it firmly on his left buttock and squeezed. And just as he was about to shriek in surprise, Abby took the initiative and gave him one of her own time stopping kisses. When they finally parted, Tim stood shock still and Abby smiled with her eyes closed a moment. The only words spoken came from Abby, and she simply said, "I got tired of waiting for another one."

It took him a few moments to find his foothold on earth again, but when he opened his mouth to speak, her eyes fluttered open and he could see right into her heart. He lost the ability for speech once more and after he drew in a desperate breath to clear his mind he was finally ready to talk again. "I uh, well, ah, I wasn't sure you, ah, you know, were um, well, ah, like, maybe you didn't, you know, that um, I wasn't sure you were… Interested?" McGee could feel the heat in his cheeks, his heart was pounding in his chest and his ears were practically roaring in his head at that moment, and not all of it had to do with his declaration. That kiss had pretty much wiped out all functions of intelligent speech and thought. The only thing he was absolutely sure of in that instant was that he wanted more of it.

Abby smiled for the first time that day. Seeing Tim get flustered always had a way of brightening her day, and this was no exception to that rule. She also realized that in all her wild ramblings, she had never once said anything to him about the kiss they had shared in the bullpen just before the big announcement at NCIS. That thought made her laugh as she fell into his arms once more, "Tim, as much as we both talk, and yet we still manage not to communicate always seems to amaze me."

Tim looked around the room and then he dropped his gaze to the woman nuzzling his chest, "So, does all this mean, what I ah, you know, think it means?"

Abby brought her face up to rest against Tim's neck and whispered into his ear, "Only if you don't mind letting me hang out with you while I'm unemployed."

Tim pulled her back so that he could look her in the eye, and gave her one of those disapproving looks where his mouth was all screwed up into oddly boyish scowl. "Never gonna happen." She smiled at him and when he smiled back, she finally felt like things might not have been as bad as she had originally made them out to be. McGee's optimistic outlook and idealism had finally proven to be useful, and that was something Abby could easily get used to.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment!

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in getting this one done... But I had a busy week, what with the arrival of my newest nephew :D

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

At precisely 0800 hours, Lt. Col. Cassidy walked her bicycle through the main doors of her office and leaned it up against the wall opposite her personal secretary, Lt. Tiner. As she entered, he immediately stood at attention and waited for his instructions. The Colonel smiled at his precision and wondered with a little amusement how much of that reverence had come from his time working in the Judge Advocate General's main office as a non-commissioned enlisted officer.

"Tiner, I'm going to take a few minutes to clean up from my ride, but I would like the latest budget figures from the appropriations committee on my desk when I come out." When he nodded, she unslung the pack from her shoulders and then gestured to her bike, "Is that going to be a problem in here, Lieutenant?"

"No, sir. I'll requisition a rubber mat to place in that corner." Tiner appeared to be forming a question. "Colonel?"

"Speak freely, Jason. If we're going to spend this much time working together, we're gonna have to get a little familiar from time to time." She paused, wanting to add one more thing to her statement, "It's one of those perks that come with the commission."

Tiner lowered his head and blushed at her remark, "Thank you, ma'am… Would you mind if I brought mine in sometimes as well?"

The Colonel shrugged and said, "Not at all… I didn't know you rode."

He smiled and answered, "Yes, ma'am… Sometimes it's just easier to bike it through the city."

"Well, make sure you get that mat, so we don't destroy the carpet." She turned and started towards her private office when the Lieutenant spoke again.

"Colonel… You have a meeting at 0900 with Special Agent Gibbs and Dr. Scuito, lunch with Lt. Commander Cassidy, as well as an appointment with Commandant May at the Pentagon for 1330 hours." Tiner read off her schedule purely from memory and the Colonel had to admit that she was impressed.

"Right, change the appointment with the Commandant to drinks at the Yard O-Club, 1800 hours, and mark 1400 hours for a budget planning meeting with Dr. Mallard, please." When he saluted her request she smiled and shook her head as she continued into her office.

Lt. Tiner had been a strange choice in a personal secretary, but she had been assured by Admiral Chegwidden that he would be up to the task. That thought reminded her of another schedule change and she called out to the Lieutenant, "Tiner… I also need you to schedule me for a two hour block Thursday afternoon for a meeting with some retirees."

"Aye, sir… Names?"

"Ah, Gunnery Sergeant Cassidy, USMC Retired and Admiral Chegwidden, USN Retired." She heard the gasp that left Lt. Tiner's mouth and smiled when she added her last request, "And make sure there is someone to cover you on Friday, since you'll be taking the day off at the Admiral's request."

"Aye, aye!"

The Colonel walked into her private bathroom smiling at Lt. Tiner's response to her surprise. The Admiral was taking a fishing trip with her father-in-law, and when they called from the Carolina Coast to inform her of their estimated arrival time at the Gangplank Marina along the Potomac, she was thrilled to receive them for a visit.

When she exited the private bathroom, the Colonel looked down at her watch and was pleased to discover that she had showered, changed and emerged again in under fifteen minutes. Having her own facilities was proving to be a greater benefit than she imagined.

Lt. Col. Cassidy took her seat behind the desk and fired up the laptop she had deposited there upon entry to the office and began to go through the messages she had accumulated since her departure that morning. She remarked to herself that her new position had suddenly made her the focus of a great deal of attention, and she was not quite sure that she enjoyed that aspect of the assignment.

When she had entered the Naval Academy she was considered the same kind of novelty, and the attention it brought her was most often unwelcome. Then, she was one of the first women through the Academy as a Marine, and the very first one to refuse the physical requirement modifications for gender. This time around she was the unwitting participant in a power play made by the Secretary of Defense against the Secretary of Justice, and the fallout was that everyone on The Hill was watching what she did with great interest. She had barely been appointed before she was summoned into a meeting of the Senate Appropriations Committee regarding the formation of a budget for the newly created agency division.

Her first two weeks as a Lieutenant Colonel had been tumultuous at best. First, she to moved out of her office at the Pentagon and closed up any ongoing files she had been assigned; distributing them to the appropriate personnel and securing all of her data. Then she was briefed by the Commandant of the Marine Corps regarding her new role, which included consulting work for the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and special assignments from the Secretary of Defense, along with creating an entirely new division to an existing governmental military oversight agency.

That, in and of itself, was proving to be a daunting task, since she was being held responsible for staffing the entire entity, creating a feasible budget plan, developing the policy system and making sure it adhered to all current governmental policy restrictions and criteria. And just to make things even more interesting, she had to create the pay scale system for the division as well. However, she honestly believed that it was a completely achievable goal. That was, until the Commandant informed her that she had to be marginally operational within six weeks of the approval of her transitionary budget, and fully operational within six months of final approval of her fiscal budget.

All of that meant that, since it was the first week in May, she would have until the first week in October to make it through her transitionary period and then six more months before she had to have an operational division reaching every single field office in the NCIS roster. With that realization, she had told her husband that she was not certain if it had been a promotion or a punishment.

By the time she had made it through her incoming messages, and responded to a few questions from Appropriations Committee, she was finally ready to look at the newest figures sent in for her review and corrections. The budget debacle had become her daily ritual, and she dreaded the moment she submitted their final fiscal budget, because the transitionary budget had already consumed so much of her time. She was hopeful that it would be approved soon, because the first thing she wanted to do was to hire her three assistant directors to take some of the administrative load off of her hands.

When she looked up from the report a short while later, she noticed the time and called into the reception area, "Lt. Tiner, are we ready for my first meeting yet?"

"Aye, sir… Coffee and pastries were just delivered. Would you like me to bring them in and set up?" Tiner's voice came through the speaker with perfect clarity, so she could only assume the man had already gotten the thing fixed after the previous day's fiasco.

"Affirmative, Lieutenant." It was only a moment or two before there was a knock on her office door and she gave the all clear, "Enter."

Lt. Tiner entered the room, saluted, and then rolled in the metal cart carrying a pastry box and a very large thermal carafe of coffee. "I took the liberty of learning the coffee shop that Agent Gibbs uses, Colonel, and ordered everything from there. I hope that was all right."

"Perfect, Jason..." She noticed that the chairs and table she had been waiting on had been set up in her office, even though she was told that it might take another week for them to be delivered. "Jason, where did those come from?"

Tiner looked as though a light bulb had just gone off in his head. "Sorry, ma'am… I called a friend in supply yesterday and got them to clear the way for the order. It was just some red tape holding it up, and the CNO gave me strict instructions about making sure your office was in prime working condition before his meeting with you on Friday." Tiner answered as he set up the small table with the coffee, some cups, spoons, napkins, sweeteners, cream, small plates and the large tray of pastries. "When I got word last night that the stuff was ready for delivery first thing this morning, I came in early to coordinate it and set the stuff up. I knew you were having a morning meeting, so I didn't want it to be disruptive, ma'am."

The Colonel observed as Tiner set the perfect table, and then remarked, "Well, Jason, I'd say you've got this assistant thing down pat. I'll have to be sure to thank the Admiral when he arrives."

Tiner's cheeks turned red at her compliment, but he recovered quickly. "Thank you, ma'am. I just hope I can be of more assistance than just a personal secretary."

"Well, I'm counting on it… Your knowledge of Navy regs and military law are going to be invaluable to me in this position. And it's my hope that your study of civilian law will also prove useful to NCIS investigations." She took the cardboard box from his hands as he stood stock still, almost in shock at her admission. When she turned back around from tossing the box into the trash bin she found him still in that position. "Is there something wrong, Tiner?"

"No, sir!... I suppose I was just surprised to hear you describe my position that way, ma'am." That was when the Colonel realized Tiner did not understand why he had been selected for this duty.

"Tiner, you do understand that typically, a position of this importance is not given to Second Lieutenant, right?" His lack of an answer prompted her to continue, "Tiner, my last secretary was a Captain, and this position typically calls for someone of at least that rank. You were recommended, because of your service in the JAG office, and your study of law, both of which are areas where I am personally lacking in intimate knowledge. When I spoke to the Admiral about needing someone I could trust, and that would bring something else to the table, he immediately recommended you. He told me that you had the strongest character of anyone he had known, that you had a unique and varied perspective on things, that you were efficient, but above all, the most steadfast sailor he had ever had the pleasure of commanding. But when he told me about your study of the law and your interest in some of the aspects of military technology, I was sold. I only interviewed one other person, and they came in before you did. After you, I called the personnel office and told them to push your transfer through immediately."

"Wow…. I mean, thank you, Colonel. Your confidence in my abilities is, um, I mean, ah… Wow." The Colonel laughed at his flustered gratitude and walked back to her desk. "Sorry, Colonel. I was just a little surprised, because I thought this was just another assignment until I got out of school."

"Don't worry about it, Jason. I just want to make sure I have someone else trained before you leave here for law school next year." The Colonel had taken her seat behind the desk and Tiner was finally able to break from his stupor when he heard the elevator ding outside the reception area. He saluted the Colonel to show he was ready to exit the office.

"Dismissed." The Colonel shook her head and chuckled at his recovery and quick-timed departure. When she looked at her watch again, she understood why he was so quick to exit. It was almost 0900, and her meeting guests had probably just arrived.

As if to answer her conclusion, the buzzer went off on the intercom. She clicked the button and said, "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, Special Agent Gibbs and Dr. Scuito have arrived for their meeting, sir."

She sat up straighter in her chair and exhaled sharply before responding, "Very well… Show them in, Lieutenant." She stood up and made certain that she was presentable before the door opened and Lt. Tiner preceded her guests into the room. "Agent Gibbs… Ms. Scuito… Thank you for coming."

They both walked into the room and Gibbs extended a hand to the Colonel, but she noticed that Abby was looking only at her own feet. "Thank you, Colonel…" He looked around the room as they released their grips, "I see you've gotten a lot done in here since yesterday."

The Colonel also glanced around the room, noticing the pictures that were expertly hung, the equipment that had been set up and all the furniture in the right places. Lt. Tiner had stayed late to make sure things were taken care of so that she could enjoy her dinner with her husband. She was going to have to do something nice for the man before it was all done. "Yes, well, my assistant is amazingly efficient." She looked at Tiner who looked as though he had been busted and then said, "Thank you, Lieutenant… Please hold my calls until we conclude… Dismissed."

"Aye, aye, sir." Tiner exited the room, double time, closing the door behind him softly.

Gibbs shook his head as he waited for the door to be closed, "I just can't get it out of my head that I've met that guy before."

The Colonel gestured for her guests to take their seats, and once they began to sit down, she followed them as well. "Well, I imagine in your work, you probably did… Tiner used to work in the JAG offices here in D.C."

"_THAT'S_ where I've seen him…." Gibbs practically smacked his thigh with the exclamation. "He worked with Admiral Chegwidden, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did… That's actually who recommended him to me, in fact." The Colonel gestured to the table with the coffee and pastries, "Please, help yourself. Tiner managed to find out where you score your fix, Gunny, so the coffee should be to your liking."

Gibbs smiled from the side of his face and reached for a cup, but instead of pouring the coffee into it, he handed it first to Abby, who had still not said a word, or looked directly at the Colonel. She did take the cup and Gibbs grabbed another, but that one he tried to hand to the Colonel. However, she held up a hand to refuse the offer, "What, no coffee for you?"

"I never touch the stuff, actually, which was why I had to send out for it. I think I'm the only administrator in all of Washington without my own coffee maker or service." Both the Colonel and Gibbs laughed at her admission.

"Well, you're loss I guess…" He waited for Abby to notice that he was holding the carafe beside her cup before he began to pour it in, "I know Abs is taking some. And me, I've been going since 0330 on crap coffee, so this is going to be a welcome improvement."

The Colonel nodded at his attempt at small talk, as she watched Abby putting sugar and cream into her coffee. "Sounds like you had an early rollout, Gunny."

He nodded his head to the side, "Not an uncommon occurrence, Colonel."

The Colonel's patience for small talk reached its end and so she ended it quickly. "I think that is sufficient, Agent Gibbs..." She turned to face Abby dead on and continued, "Are we ready to get down to business, Ms. Scuito?"

Abby's eyes finally met hers when her head shot up at the mention of her name. However, she was not quite ready to talk, so she just nodded her head.

"Very well." The Colonel rose from her seat and went to a set of folders on her desk. When she returned to her seat near the other two people, she handed each of them one of the folders, keeping the third for herself. Gibbs set his coffee cup down after taking one last drink and reached into his blazer for his glasses. However, Abby left her folder perched atop her knees, which were now trembling just a bit.

The Colonel opened her folder and began to flip through the pages as she spoke, "Ms. Scuito, I tried to handle this in an informal manner, but you were unreceptive. That is the reason for my involving Agent Gibbs in this meeting; both as an advocate for you and as a voice of authority here at NCIS." The Colonel flipped back to the first page in the folder and invited the other parties to do the same, "If you'll notice the first page of this report… It is the copy of the first recommendation for dismissal from the personnel department, along with the second recommendation, which was re-submitted on my first day as the Director of Forensic Sciences. Seems the first recommendation was mysteriously lost somewhere at the administrative level."

Abby reluctantly looked down at the item and then the air rushed out of her lungs when she noticed the date. "And as you can see, the first recommendation was made more than six months ago. It would appear that the personnel department is not terribly fond of Ms. Scuito, but more importantly, that she has failed to meet the requirements for continued employment within this agency." The Colonel paused and then flipped a few pages into the folder, "And if you'll turn to page six, you'll see the report from the in-house Post Incident Counselor showing that Ms. Scuito has not completed a single Post Incident Counseling session. And on the following page, you will see an excerpt from the NCIS policy manual stating that each staff member must submit to a minimum of six, one hour PIC sessions, to be completed within six months of each prescribed incident. The subsequent pages detail the three separate incidents in which Ms. Scuito has been intimately involved over the previous eighteen months."

The Colonel looked up to see that Abby and Gibbs were both going through the report she had prepared. "Specifically, the two attempts on Ms. Scuito's life, both while on the premises of NCIS headquarters, in both of which other members of the staff submitted to PIC sessions, as prescribed by the Incident Assessment Committee. The remaining incident involving the death of a co-worker in the line of duty. In each instance, Ms. Scuito was prescribed the minimum PIC session requirement, and also in each instance she participated in none of those prescribed sessions, nor sought other counseling, as is allowed in the policy manual."

The Colonel looked up from the report once again, and then regarded Abby directly with her next volley, "Do you have anything to say in regards to these findings, Ms. Scuito?"

When Abby's eyes finally lifted from the pages, she looked as though she was about to cry, and though the Colonel knew this meeting had been utterly necessary, she still felt a bit guilty about the pain that it was obviously causing the young woman. Abby's voice came out in a tone so quiet that neither Gibbs, nor the Colonel actually understood what she had said. Gibbs was the one to speak up and ask her to repeat herself, "What's that, Abs?"

Abby looked down into her lap and sighed, "How long do I have to clean out my office?"

Gibbs and the Colonel both shook their heads at her question, but it was the Colonel who spoke up first, "That will depend entirely on you." Abby's head shot up with the Colonel's reply.

"I don't u-…"

"Are you prepared to deal with this situation and follow the prescribed course of action to correct it?" Abby's mouth was working like a fish out of water, and the words were failing her completely.

Gibbs took Abby's incapacity for speech as his signal, "Abby, nobody wants to see you go… But, we're worried about what this place is doing to you." She shot him a surprised and frightened look. "The Colonel pulled your access logs, and when she told me how much time you've been spending here, even I was surprised."

"But Gibbs… You spend jus-…"

"Not even close, Abs… You've got about twenty percent more hours than I do over the last six months." Gibbs sat forward in his chair and put a hand on Abby's shoulder, "And with everything you've been through lately, it's a wonder you aren't completely fallin' apart, kiddo."

The Colonel took that as her cue to continue, "Honestly, I was shocked when personnel came to me with their recommendations. When I did a little more digging, I was appalled that no one had ever approached you with these concerns. It became very clear to me that you were operating in a void of administration, as was anyone else in your position. I sat down with Dr. Mallard and we both decided that this shake up was probably the best thing that could have happened for NCIS personnel. The various technical staff members were without anyone they could voice their concerns and grievances with, and they had no one in authority they could go to in order to make improvements in their plights or working environments." She took the pages containing the recommendations from her folder and tore them straight through the middle. "All employee evaluations will be coming through me from now on."

"So, I'm good then?" Abby's voice held onto a glimmer of hope.

"Good? No, you have some serious work to do if you want to live up to the requirements of your position." The Colonel was totally blunt and it scared Abby more than a little bit.

"What kind of work?"

"You will submit to counseling at my prescribed level for the next six months, without fail… You will significantly reduce the number of hours spent in this facility on a weekly basis… And you will have to prove to myself and Dr. Mallard that you are capable of handling the responsibility of the position, before October one, when this lamb of a division is thrown to the wolves." Abby understood the first two items perfectly, but that last one had her baffled.

"So, what are you prescribing?" She decided to take items one at a time.

"Two one hour sessions, each week for the next six months." The Colonel was quick and to the point.

"There is _NO WAY_ I am spending two hours a week with that pompous, condescending ass!" Abby was even more quick to object to the Colonel's decree.

The Colonel looked at her like she had two heads, because her outburst did not make any sense. "Who are you talking about? And why do you think there is only one person who can conduct your sessions?"

"But they told me I had to see that Hanover guy." Abby's voice had shrunk back from angry and indignant straight to timid and unsure.

"Not hardly… I have a full list of counselor's you can speak with… And then I have my own list from the Pentagon. But all that aside, I have one person I'd like to recommend." She handed Abby a printout giving the name and background of a licensed counselor. "She's actually a classmate of mine from the Academy, she has full clearance, and she counsels most everyone at Behavioral Sciences already." Abby looked up from the sheet of paper with a questioning look on her face. "The only requirement, outside of being licensed, is that they have a certain level of security clearance in order to counsel various members of the Armed Services and civilian personnel at governmental and military installations."

Gibbs shook his head in disgust and said, "Don't tell me… Personnel told you that you could only see that useless ferret?" Abby nodded her head to show that he was right, "Abs, you know those people have something against you… Did you ever stop to question what they were saying?"

Abby shrugged, feeling immensely foolish at having never thought about that aspect of the problem. "Sorry, Gibbs." She looked back at the Colonel, "So, just how much do I have to reduce my hours?"

She was quick and to the point, "Fifty percent."

"Are you _KIDDING_!" Abby threw her hands up in defeat, "There's no way I can cut my hours _THAT_ much and still get anything done! How do you propose I cut my hours that much?"

"Easy… _GO HOME!" _The Colonel had just let her know that she was fully aware of Abby having spent most of her nights in the lab for the last six or seven months and that scared her a little. "You have gone four days without ever stepping foot out of this building before… That stops now. Without a lockdown, you will not spend more than a twenty four hour period inside this building in any consecutive interval. I have programmed the system to shut you out of all networks if such an event occurs."

"You'd shut me down?" Abby was completely shocked at the inference.

"I would, and I did… Agent Gibbs and Dr. Mallard are the only ones authorized to lift the shut down order, outside of myself." The Colonel was being very deliberate with her words and Abby felt the impact of each one.

"I can see I'm not gonna win this argument, but what is this thing about living up to the responsibility of my position? What do I have to do for that?" Abby needed to understand the full situation to be able to make an informed decision.

However, Gibbs was the first to answer, "First of all… If I get even a whiff of an inkling that you have BEEN to another illegal party, I'm gonna put you over my knee myself."

"Gibbs!"

"No way, Abs… I just found out that you've been picked up a few times at those things and I am not going to have to ID you at some PD morgue because you wanted dance with a bunch of degenerates, got it?" Gibbs put his foot down firmly, and Abby knew the next time he moved it would be to plant it in her butt if she did not listen to him, so she just nodded meekly at his insistence.

The Colonel had her own commentary to add to the discussion. "I can't very well have an assistant director making the police blotter in every D.C. paper because she wanted to go clubbing."

Abby's face immediately contorted into a mass of confusion and surprise, "A what? Huh?"

"Right." She reached into her folder and removed the last page of the report she held, and then handed it to Abby. "This is the staffing recommendation I intend to make when I turn in my final fiscal budget proposal at the end of the summer."

Abby started reading the page and her jaw nearly hit the ground when she read:

_i_

_Administrative Staff: _

_Director of NCIS - Forensic Sciences Division – Lt. Col. G. Cassidy, USMC _

_Assistant Director of Administration, NCIS-FSD – TBD _

_Assistant Director of Pathology, NCIS-FSD – Dr. D. Mallard _

_Assistant Director of Laboratory Science, NCIS-FSD – Dr. A. Scuito _

_i_

"NO WAY!" Abby could not believe what she was reading and so she looked at Gibbs for confirmation.

He smirked and tilted his head before he said. "You're the one who said you could run the whole thing yourself… Now you gotta put your money where your mouth is." Then he simply took another drink from his coffee cup and sat back in his chair chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment!

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay... I've been working heavily on my CSI fic lately, and this one gotten a little sidetracked :( And although this one is short, it was necessary for setting up a really cool chapter coming soon. :D

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to the readers' expectations.

**

* * *

Chapter 4 **

The bullpen was unusually quiet for a Tuesday morning, but without McGee there to be tormented and Gibbs in a meeting somewhere Tony was running out of ways to keep Ziva talking. It also did not help that he had run out of girls to talk to on the instant messaging program on his computer. He decided he was going to have to find another source for contact that way, since he had managed to offend the last of them the day before.

As Ziva rounded the desk to take her seat once more, Tony simply could not help himself. "Everything come out okay?"

Ziva's only response was to shoot him a death glare from the other side of her desk. She took out a folder and started flipping through it when she looked over at McGee's desk and forgot for a moment that she was still mad at Tony for the prank he had pulled on her at their crime scene first thing in the morning. "McGee still isn't back?"

Tony shrugged off the question, "Guess not."

Ziva shook her head at the idea of McGee still being down in the lab, "Gibbs is going to have his skin for taking this long."

"HIDE!" Tony was growing very tired of her butchering American slang.

"Why? You're the one who should be looking out for Gibbs, not m-…"

"No, Ziva… It's not skin, it's hide. Maybe you should stop using those if you can't get them right… Ever." Tony shook his head in disgust.

They were both surprised when McGee came rushing past them on his way to his desk, "Ever think she's only screwing them up to get under your skin, Tony?"

"Well, well… The probie _FINALLY_ makes it back to the office. Nice of you to join us, Probie." Tony was doing his best to berate the younger agent, as was his customary practice.

"Join you nothing… I've already solved the case." Tim started working on his computer without regarding either of the other agents and their shocked expressions.

"I'd be interested in hearing how you pulled that off while making buck eyes at Abby down in the lab." Ziva was the first to recover, even if she did mess up another expression.

"Ziva, it's Doe-…" Tony stopped himself to consider word choice. "Actually, buck does work better this time around." Tony quickly changed his expression from pensive to irritated. "And what she said! How can you solve the case fooling around in the-…"

**_SMACK_** "By working, instead of playing on the internet all morning, DiNozzo." Gibbs had entered the bullpen with his typical flair.

"Hey, Boss." Tony was busy rubbing the back of head to release some of the sting from Gibbs' attention. "How was your meeting?"

Gibbs took his seat behind the desk, shot Tony a glare and then looked over at McGee. "Fire it up, McGee."

"On the screen, Boss." McGee was directing everyone's attention to the display behind Gibbs. "Got a twelve point match on the prints we lifted at the scene to a Petty Officer Marlin… Marlin was listed as AWOL two days ago. I issued the alert to the proper authorities. And, as of…" McGee looked at his watch before he continued, "One hour and twenty-seven minutes ago, he was sitting in the SP offices at Norfolk. He even had the stuff in his trunk when he tried to get on base, Boss." McGee was shaking his head at that one, and then he brought up the digital image which had been relayed to him by the Shore Patrol's commanding officer. As soon as he had presented his case and the graphics had been displayed, McGee took the time to look at the others in the bullpen. "Is that what you wanted?"

Gibbs cocked his head to the side and nodded slightly as he swiveled back around in his chair. "You'd have needed a bow to make that any prettier, McGee."

McGee made a few more keystrokes on the computer and suddenly there was the image of a bright red bow tied around the mug shot of the suspect. "How about that one?"

Gibbs did not even have to turn around to know what McGee had just done, so he just smiled. Tony, however, was not about to let him slide on that one, "What a suck up."

Ziva regarded Tony with a sly expression and said, "What's the matter, Tony? Feel like McGee is taking over your territory?" Tony was afraid to do more than give Ziva a "better not push it" look from across their desks, given his proximity to Gibbs. However, just to add emphasis to his look, he stuck his tongue out at her for good measure.

Gibbs started going through some paperwork and was putting on his glasses when he spoke again, "Good work, McGee… Why don't you get out of here and get some rest." He regarded Tony from over the top of his glasses with his next words, "I'm sure Agents David and DiNozzo will be more than happy to finish up the paperwork on this one, won't you guys?"

Ziva shot Tony another death glare and Tony shrunk away from being caught once more as they both roughly pulled out the paperwork they would be filling out for the rest of the day. Tim quickly shut down his work station and did his best to get moving before Gibbs changed his mind. Then he thought to himself, _And if I hurry, I might just be able to catch Abby before she goes for lunch!_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment!

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and what this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** Woooo Hoooo! I got one done on time this week! LOL

And who's gonna be plunking down some bucks on Tuesday for those Season 1 DVD's?... With BONUS MATERIAL!

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

As McGee entered the lab for the second time that day, he wondered where the music was again. However, he was excited about what had happened on his case and with Gibbs, so the only thing on his mind was being able to share his excitement with Abby. Not wanting to wait any longer, he simply called out to her, "Hey Abs! You're never gonna believe what hap-…" He was stopped dead in his tracks when the figure emerged from the office.

"You just missed her, Agent McGee." The Colonel stood in the doorway with a datapad in her hands as she spoke to the young agent.

"Drats! I was hoping to catch her before she went to lunch." He was visibly disappointed to have missed Abby.

The Colonel returned her attention to the datapad as she walked around the room and said, "Actually, I sent her home."

McGee was left in complete shock at the Colonel's casual delivery of such a monumental statement, and he could not help himself when the words left his mouth, "She's really fired?"

The Colonel was stopped cold by his words and regarded McGee with a look of complete incredulity. "What?... God, no! She's just taking some time off today."

McGee's face was awash in relief at the news. "Wow, that was, um… Well, sorry, Colonel… It's just that, um, well, ah…"

"It's okay, Agent McGee. I suppose I should have guessed she would have also confided in you her fears." The Colonel smiled gently at McGee and then said, "However, any further intell on the situation will need to come from her."

"Oh yeah, sure… Um, thanks, Colonel." McGee turned and was headed for the door as he kept his focus on the Colonel. "I'll just see if I can't catch her at the bus sto-…" McGee was halted abruptly by the body of Dr. Mallard as he practically slammed into the older man. "Oh geez… I'm sorry, Ducky."

Dr. Mallard shook his head and said, "Nothing a new spine wouldn't cure, Timothy. Whatever are you in such a hurry for, my dear boy?"

McGee handed the doctor the clipboard he had been carrying until McGee ran into him. "Sorry, Ducky, but I gotta run if I'm gonna catch Abs at the bus stop."

McGee was nearly at the elevator when Dr. Mallard called out to him, "Nevermind that, Timothy… I had Mr. Palmer take her home."

Once again, McGee was halted in his progress and he walked back towards Dr. Mallard. "Huh?"

The hurt in his voice was evident and Dr. Mallard felt a need to qualify his decision to the young man. "Why yes… I had assumed you would be tied up with your case, and so as not to cause any unrest, I asked Mr. Palmer to drive Abigail to her apartment. The buses run so infrequently this time of the day and knowing her distaste for sunlight I thought it best to have her transported directly home." Ducky looked back to the Colonel with a flustered expression as he tried to explain the situation to Agent McGee. "If I had known that you would be available to leave the building then I would have gladly alerted you to the need, but Abigail assured me that you were working a case with Jethro, and he is not want to allow such frivolities during an investigation, and so I had Mr. Palmer take the poor girl home. You do understand, my boy, don't you?"

The doors were just about to close as McGee called out from the elevator, "I got it, Ducky… Thanks!"

Dr. Mallard practically "harumpfed" at McGee's apparent lack of attention to his explanation as he turned to speak to the Colonel, "Well, at least he gave the appearance of attention." The Colonel was busying herself with her datapad and did not notice that Ducky was actually talking to her at that point. "As it would appear you are not doing, Colonel."

She looked up from her task and said, "I'm sorry, were you talking to me, Dr. Mallard?"

"Apparently, I am talking to myself again… Though I could swear it had not started off that way." He lost his frustrated expression and smiled at the Colonel, "My apologies, Gwendolyn, but your assistant told me that I might find you down here."

"Not at all, Sir… I was just making a few notes before our meeting this afternoon." She continued to mill about the room, occasionally making notes on the datapad.

"Yes, well, that is exactly what I wished to speak with you about… Would you care to extend our meeting to include lunch, my dear?" Ducky held up his clipboard and continued, "I have come across some rather intriguing information since we spoke yesterday and-…"

"I'm very sorry, Dr. Mallard, but I have a lunch appointment already." She looked down at her watch and became aware of the late hour, "And if I don't double time it, there's likely to be some bloodshed if I'm late." She smiled at Ducky and said, "I have saved the entire afternoon for you, Dr. Mallard, so would you like me to call down for you as soon as I return from lunch?"

Ducky smiled, knowing that the Colonel would only be in such a hurry for one person. "That would be perfect, my dear… And please, give my best to the Lieutenant Commander." He added a wink to let her know that he understood her haste.

"Roger that, Doctor… And thank you." He watched as she strode from the lab and made her way to the stairs. In the time he had known the woman, he had yet to see her take the elevator when she was alone.

He had been deeply honored when the Colonel had contacted him the day after the big announcement to all of NCIS about the formation of the new division. She had wanted to make certain that he was aware of his place in that new division, and if he so chose, she would have him appointed as the assistant director of pathology. He had been touched by her reverence in her dealings with him, and it was intensely gratifying to know that she was eager to work with him during the transitionary period. However, he was completely floored when she asked him to assist her in the formation of the division as well. He had never before had such a long-lasting impact on a piece of history such as the opportunity she had offered him without reservation. The Colonel had shown him that she had perfect confidence in his abilities by including him in the process from the very first day.

He had spent more than two weeks working with her, side by side, as they forged through policy materials, budgetary considerations, personnel files and the countless statistics that had been generated regarding the work which had already been accomplished within the meager boundaries of NCIS in terms of forensic work. She had asked his advice, his opinions and his recommendations for the future and Donald Mallard felt like he was truly a part of the process for the first time in many years.

Throughout the entire experience, thus far, he had felt tremendous pride in everything he had done. That was, until she came to him with her decision regarding the status of Abby's continued employment at NCIS. She had confided in him that she wished Abby to take on a supervisory role in the new division, but that she had learned some terrible truths about the young woman's possible mental state. At first, he assumed that the Colonel was simply not used to dealings with the eccentricities of the world outside of the military, but then she showed him the evidence of the matter. Ducky was completely floored when he had all of the facts there before him, and that was when he realized that they had all been taking Abby for granted for far too long. It had taken an apparent outsider to come in and show them all the truth of their actions, and it caused him a great deal of sadness.

All of that changed when he had run into Abby as she made her way back down to the lab after her meeting with the Colonel. She had wrapped her arms around him and was practically singing with her joy. She had taken everything the Colonel had told her to heart, and she was filled with excitement at the prospect of her new responsibilities at the lab. She thanked him for sticking by her when she was "really crazy and all" and she was sincerely grateful for the second chance she had been granted at NCIS. Ducky had been worrying over her reaction to the Colonel's ultimatum for nearly a week, but when the moment came, he was delighted to see the obvious and positive change in his young friend.

He smiled as he tucked his clipboard under his arm and started off towards the morgue. Dr. Mallard was truly beginning to enjoy his tenure at NCIS once again. "Yes, the Colonel has brought some life into the old place… Thank you, Caitlyn. We needed some life around here again, my dear."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** Well, I broke my own promise and it took me two weeks to get this chapter... You have my deepest apologies, but my other fic kind of took over my life there at the end. But to make it up to you... I should have a second chapter done in the next day or so. Thanks for being patient with me. :D

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

It was only the first week May, but it was already way too warm to be standing outside in the parking lot of Abby's apartment complex, but that was exactly where Timothy McGee was found himself standing. He was worried that he should not have gone there, he was worried that maybe he had misunderstood the situation, and most of all, he was worried that he was going to do or say the wrong thing and screw it all up. And so, he stood there, worrying and sweating as he stared up at her apartment.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the fact that his cellphone was going off in his pocket. He nervously opened the phone and answered it without looking to see who it was. "McGee."

**"How long are you planning on standing out there in that suit sweating your butt off, McGee?" **

Abby's voice in his ear caused him to look at the phone, just to confirm that his mind was not playing tricks on him. However, his voice was not really working for him due to the shock, "Huh?"

**"McGee! You've been standing out there like forever! Are you gonna come up here, or am I gonna have to come out there and get you?"** McGee looked around him, trying to figure out how she could have known that he was out there. **"Look up, McGee."** He did as instructed, and he could see a hand waving out the window to her apartment. **"Now get up here!" **

McGee nodded his head at the phone and took his first step forward since his arrival at the apartment complex. On his way to the stairs he realized that he still had the phone to his ear when he heard her voice once again. **"I think you can hang up the phone now, McGee." **

As he put his foot on the first step, he looked at the phone in his hand and mutter, "Oh yeah, right." And he finally closed the phone. He felt about twenty shades of embarrassed as he climbed the stairs to her apartment.

As he raised his hand to knock on her door, it swung open, showing him the mildly irritated Abby. She stood in the doorway, one hand on the door and the other on her hip and an aggravated expression on her face. "Good grief, McGee, it's about time!"

He stammered as he tried to come up with some kind of explanation for his witnessed behavior, but he was mercilessly saved when she turned to the side and said, "Well, come in, before you let all my A/C out."

He nodded and took those two steps inside. McGee took a deep breath and was working up the courage to speak when he turned back around to face Abby, but what he saw there took it all away. Her words had all been some kind of front, because as he looked into her face, he could see the tears welling up and the quiver of her bottom lip. So, instead of saying anything, he just held out his arms and waited.

There was no wait, as she nodded her head and then sailed into his arms, burying her face in his jacket. When she started to sob, he just held her tight while he stroked her neck with his right hand. After a while, her sobs seemed to subside and McGee finally felt he could talk. "I thought things went okay with your meeting, Abs… What happened?"

She finally turned her face away from his chest and whispered, "How'd you know about the meeting?"

He looked down at her face and shrugged as he answered, "I ran into the Colonel when I went looking for you. When she said she'd sent you home I kind of flipped and she told me that you weren't fired and you just went home to get some rest." He tucked a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze up into his. "Obviously that's not working so good, huh?" She screwed up her mouth to the side and shrugged before holding her face back against his chest again. "Okay, come on." He pulled her to the side and then guided her over to the couch. When he turned her away from him, he kissed her forehead in a gesture of comfort and moved her to sit down on the couch. As soon as she was seated she pulled her legs up with her and held her knees to her chest. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

She nodded her head and then rested her chin down on top of her knees. "I was actually really happy once I left her office, but on the way home…" Her voice trailed off, and McGee thought that it actually sounded almost like a little girl. "That was when I started thinking about what she told me… And what Gibbs said… And then I got scared."

McGee was still confused, because he still did not know a thing. "So, what did they have to say?"

"They're booting me from the lab, McGee!" She flailed her arms with the exclamation and her actions, as well as her words nearly knocked him off the couch.

"What? Why?"

She sighed and sunk down into the couch as she said, "Because they think I spend too much time in there."

McGee was completely confused by her answer and the only thing he was able to muster was, "Huh?"

Abby took a deep breath, and then the game was on, "Well, the Colonel pulled my security logs for like the last year and showed Gibbs how much time I've been at the lab, and then she looked at my personnel file and my gosh those guys in personnel really suck McGee, you have no idea! But anyway, she's got like this whole plan for the lab and she was making sure everyone was, you know, sane and stuff and she decided that I was like this time bomb waiting to go off and she didn't want me getting into the job and then self-destructing, you know. And she knew about the parties and the cops picking me up and I have no idea how she got that stuff. I mean they didn't even take me in, just you know, found me there and stuff. And Ducky knew about it all and he thought the Colonel was right and so did Gibbs. They like totally ganged up on me McGee, and now I have to go to all these stupid counseling sessions, and if I pass those then I get promoted to some kind of director and then I have to learn about budgets and scheduling and purchasing and capital expenditures. Plus she rigged the system to boot me out if I put in too many hours, and I'd have to get permission to be on for so long like every time I want to work late and stuff. I don't know how I can do all of that and the science and NOT work like a bajillion hours. I mean, really McGee, how can you do all that AND only work fourty hours a week!" Abby dropped her hands solidly onto the couch with a slap at her last words. However McGee's head was practically swimming with the machine gun delivery of so much data in such a short span of time. He supposed he should have been used to it by that point, but the data-stream speed seemed to have increased with her nervousness. As Abby stared at his practically blank face, she reached over and shoved him lightly in the shoulder, "McGee! Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's j-just, ah, well… Wow! Abs that's a lot to process." His mind was reeling from everything he had running around inside his brain.

"Okay, so… One thing at a time?"

He shook his head when one fact suddenly came into complete focus, "Wait, you're gonna be a director!" His face was turned up into an incredulous scowl.

"McGee! Out of everything I just said, you picked THAT to zone in on?" Abby was shocked at his concern over her new possible position.

His face moved straight from scowl to hurt and that was not registering for Abby. "Well, yeah, 'cause if you're a boss… Doesn't that, you know, mean we-…"

That was when she realized he was concerned about where their relationship would stand in this new light. "No! We don't even work in the same divisions anymore, Tim! It doesn't mean that at all." She put her hand up to his face and stroked his chin as his features relaxed and the tension left his shoulders. "So, next item?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled it quickly, "Well, you do work too many hours, so cutting them is a good thing. Plus, with the new division, it won't be just you in there all the time." He looked down at his own hands for a moment, breaking the eye contact with his nervousness. "And you know, if you aren't at the lab then maybe we could, um, I don't know, do stuff?"

She knew what he meant, but she just had to ask, "Like what stuff?"

He shrugged a little sheepishly and answered, his eyes still on his hands instead of her, "You know, stuff that maybe didn't involve the lab, or Gibbs, or work, maybe?"

When he finally chanced a glance over at her, he was met with that dangerous smile of hers and his heart lightened instantly. "Okay."

"Okay…" His mind was on fire with the possibilities that simple word held for him, but something was tapping at the back of consciousness. "So, you haven't been involved with any other incidents lately, so why are they pushing the PIC sessions? I mean, it's not like you would've ignored those, right?" Her expression went through about six levels of embarrassment and settled smack dab on crimson. "Abby! How could you ignore those!" She cringed with his outburst, but he had to know the extent. "How many have you completed?"

"Um, wel-…"

"After Kate?" She was silent. "After that maniac tried to shoot you?" She was shocked by the pain on his face, but she stayed silent. "Well, at least after… after Ch-Chip, right?" He struggled to say the last one and Abby felt her heart constrict with his tortured eyes.

She was blinded by his quick actions as McGee wrapped his arms around her and buried her face into his chest, holding her very tightly. He had taken her breath away with the hurt she saw in his face and fear she could feel rolling off of him. "A-Abby… you have to… to take… take better care… of y-yourself."

That was simply too much for her and she lost her grip on those tightly held emotions as they broke through into the staggered sobs that burst through his fierce embrace. The boundary was gone and she could no longer hold any of it back, but more than anything, she knew that Tim was there to hold her together, as best he could. And eventually, when the tears seemed to dry up and the sobs began to subside, sleep finally came. There, on her couch, with Tim's arms holding her close, she started the slow process of healing, and she slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** And here is my penance chapter :D And if you are really lucky... I might have two more by next Sunday :)

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

**

* * *

Chapter 7 **

Dreamless sleep was oddly disorienting, and so when the consciousness started to weasel its way back into her mind, Abby was having trouble figuring out where she was. In the hopes that the additional oxygen would help to clear the fog, she inhaled a chest full of air and then realized that she was stuck between two surfaces as her back made contact with something on the inspiration. When the something also inhaled a shallow, sleepy breath, she understood that the something was actually a someone, and that someone had an arm resting protectively over her midsection. As that someone slowly exhaled the shallow breath and blew the air over her ear and cheek, she understood that the someone's head was resting over her shoulder.

She was still feeling the queer sensation of disorientation so she opened her eyes and instantly recognized that she was staring, nose to leather, at the back of her own sofa. She hazarded a glance down and saw that she was actually crammed between the back of the sofa and that person, but that was not sitting right with her, since she knew the sofa was not really that deep. So, when she turned her head and tried to turn her shoulders to identify the person at her back, she felt the arm across her belly grasp for a handhold and then a tremendous **_THUMP_** on her floor as the cool air swept over the void from the body that was formerly pressed against her for warmth.

She squinted her eyes and then flipped over to see who had just been unceremoniously dropped onto the floor. "McGee!" She sat straight up on the couch from her fright. "Oh man! Are you okay?"

McGee opened his eyes in a cartoonish gesture and worked furiously to get his mind back into gear as he tried to decipher how he had ended up on the floor in a place that was not his apartment. His hand reflexively reached up to the back of his head to check for blood, but found none. Opening and closing his eyes a few more times, his focus began to swim back to the surface. His current focus was on a pair of red lips, so he blinked a few more times, hoping to get the rest of the picture. Red lips, porcelain skin, black hair with bangs and a concerned expression, but the face seemed to be hanging in midair, almost disconnected from the body. The lips started to move and he blinked away a few more of the cobwebs, trying to register if the lips were actually talking to him. Suddenly, in a rush, the whole world came back into focus. She was leaning over the edge of the couch to get a good look at him and blinked his eyes one more time before saying, "I'm okay… Just disoriented, is all."

There was a flash of movement over him and he found her hands grasping his and lifting him up so that he was sitting on the floor, instead of splayed out on it. "Oh man… I hope I didn't give you a concussion." He squinted his eyes as he tried to clear mind from the head rush he had gotten from rising so quickly.

He started to rub at his eyes, realizing that his lack of total focus probably came from his contacts being slightly out of place. "No, just… Foggy to partly cloudy." He felt her reaching for his hands again, but he batted them away as he worked through his lids to get those lenses back into alignment. "Gimme a sec?"

When he felt her hands reaching up under his arms from behind, he realized that she was being serious, but he was still trying to figure out which side of the world was up so he was not ready for too much more movement. "C'mon, McGee… You gotta get up so I can mak-…'

Maybe it was his disoriented disposition that made him forget to be self-conscious of his actions, but whatever it was, when he felt her breath on his neck as she leaned down to try and hoist him up onto the couch, his other self took over and he turned his head just right to capture those red lips in a kiss that had her dropping to the floor with the same speed he had arrived there, pulling him back to her as she moved her arms from under his to around his chest. When they let go, he found his head and torso being cradled in her arms and his back resting against her. Bliss; that was the only word that came through his head as his whole body warmed from the sensation of being there, on the floor with Abby holding him tight and running her hands through what little hair he had at the moment. "Whoa…" Apparently, Abby was feeling something similar.

"Feeling better?" He could feel her tense up just a little when he had asked her, but he did sense that she was doing much better than when he had arrived.

"I kinda freaked, huh?" Her voice was more timid, but nowhere near as bad as before they had fallen asleep.

"Just a little… But… Maybe I did,too." He took in a deep breath and tried to put together all the pieces of their earlier conversation. "I just… I worry about you, Abs."

She sunk down, wrapping both of her arms around his neck and then resting her chin on top of his head. "I know… I'm just… I'm not used to that, I guess."

He tilted his head up, trying to see her face when he said, "Not used to what?"

She sighed against him and said, "People worrying about me. It's just usually the other way around."

He smiled, knowing that she was probably right: right about everyone, but him. "Okay, then that's rule number one."

She scrunched up her nose and looked down at him with a confused expression. "Rules? Since when are there rules?"

He just smiled again and said, "Well, you made the rules last time… Let's say we make them together this time?"

Abby felt the warmth spreading out from her heart to her whole body when she understood what he was saying. "Sounds like a deal." She squeezed his neck tighter and kissed his forehead.

"Okay, so rule number one is; we take care of each other, which includes the worrying sub-rule." She could tell that he was enjoying what he was doing and it made her giggle.

She smiled and said, "Fine… But only if we have the worry-wart clause."

McGee laughed, because he could feel the tension draining from her with their little rules discussion. "And that would be?"

"If either of us is caught worrying too much, they deserve to get smacked."

That was the perfect setup for him and he simply could not resist it, "That's fine… As long as it's one of us doing the smacking." When she gasped at his insinuation, he could picture the look on her face and it made him smile even wider when she playfully slapped at his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** Yeah, so between getting caught up in mapping out another fic and my trip this weekend,it kind of took the wind out of my sails. :( But, I should have another chapter for you folks tomorrow. :) I just ran out of time tonight.

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

Director Sheppard had to move quickly to avoid spilling her coffee when yet another construction worker maneuvered through the administrative level on her way to her office. With the all the construction going on in that level, she was seriously beginning to feel irritated by this new division and the trouble it was causing around NCIS headquarters. But if she was angered by the construction, then the newest development awaiting her attention in the office was going to send her over the edge.

"Good morning, Cynthia… Are there any urgent calls yet?" She called to her personal assistant as she rounded the corner into her office.

"Ah, Director Sheppard you should k-…"

When she stopped cold inside her inner office door, it was because of the presence of one very angry Jethro Gibbs. "We need to talk… Now." His tone let her know that he was dead serious, and so she closed the door, before continuing on to her seat behind the desk.

"What is it now, Jethro?" She tried to sound annoyed, but not too annoyed.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this crap with Abby?!" She was completely confused by his question, because she was not aware of any recent trouble with the quirky forensics expert.

She shook her head and relayed her puzzlement to him, "I have no idea what you'r-…"

"Don't patronize me… You buried her dismissal paperwork yourself, and you're gonna try and tell me you don't know anything about it!" She could watch his anger boiling to the surface, and he had yet to take a seat, so she knew he was serious.

"If you're referring to the recommendation from personnel, then yes, because I didn't give it any merit. I know all about the bad blood between them, so I ju-…"

"Did you even look at the damn report!" His fists were thrust into the top of her desk with his accusation.

"I don't see where that has any bearing on the matter… But the fact that you apparently have seen it causes me to wonder what the hell you've been doing." Her own anger was starting to bubble a little by that point. "How did you get into the personnel files?"

"Thankfully…" His words had the bitter tinge of pain on them, "her current boss saw fit to show some concern and asked for my help." He stood up again and shook his head, "Ya know, Jen… I've known you to pull some petty stuff in the name of self-interest, but this takes the cake. I don't know how you can live with that… with yourself." His words were resigned, and left her puzzled and angry, but before she could unleash any of that anger, he was walking out of the door.

She decided that she was not about to go after him with both barrels until she had all her ducks in a row, but she was going to take him down a peg for his bald faced accusations. She keyed in the sequence to pull up the personnel reports, and when she reached the folder containing the report on Abigail Scuito she was welcomed with an "Access Denied" warning, which informed her that she did not have the proper clearance to view the folder in question. She re-keyed her access code, assuming she had only mis-keyed it the first time. When she received the second "Access Denied" warning, it informed her that she did not have sufficient clearance to access the file and that any further attempts would be sent to the administrator for review.

The words that escaped her throat were not ones typically heard in the vicinity of any church or child, but she spoke them with sincerity and passion. When she emerged from her inner office, Cynthia knew from the outburst that hell had been brought down from the heavens with those words.

"Cynthia! Where the hell is that woman?!" At that moment, Cynthia was certain her boss' face actually matched her hair when she was truly angry.

"Which one?" She asked timidly, hoping she would not incur any of the wrath she had just witnessed.

"The Colonel." The word, as she spoke it, sounded like a curse and something no one would ever want to be called.

Cynthia quickly fumbled for the daily itinerary the Colonel's assistant had been sending her every morning and she read down the schedule saying in her smallest voice. "Ah, she should be in her office, but she has the time bloc-…"

"Fine!" Director Sheppard stormed from the office.

"…ked out for a meeting until 1730, ma'am." She sighed as she heard the woman's heavy footfalls heading down the hallway. "This is not good." Cynthia picked up her phone dialed the intercom. "Yes, Tiner, you're about to have an unwelcome-…" She heard the woman bellow as she entered the room and just whispered, "Sorry, Tiner," before hanging up. 


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** It will all make sense in the end... I just needed to write some angry chapters right now :D

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

**

* * *

Chapter 9 **

With both of their heads near the conference call device, the Colonel and Ducky were engrossed in their conversation with the senator from the Appropriations Committee and in no position to notice the scuttlebutt in the outer office. However, they were quickly made aware of it when the doors to her private office were violently thrown open. They both looked up to find Director Sheppard about to say something, the look on her face let them know it would be neither calm, nor quiet and so the Colonel made it a point to warn the woman about to whom they were speaking.

"Of course, _Senator_ _Eldard_…" Fortunately for Jen, her anger was not so overriding that she was willing to risk her career in order to confront the Colonel. Senator Eldard was a very influential man in Washington, and could easily destroy any budget considerations she requested on a whim. She certainly did not need to give the man any ammunition.

**"Well, I'd like to thank you for bringing that oversight to our attention, my dear Colonel." **

"No, sir… Thank you for taking to time to go over the figures with us again. Dr. Mallard and I should have the next draft over to your office first thing in the morning, Sir." The Colonel worked to devote her full attention to the call, but Ducky continued to stare at Director Sheppard in disbelief and a tinge of fear.

**"Very good… Colonel Cassidy… Dr. Mallard… Always a pleasure." **

"Ah yes… Good day to you, Senator." Ducky fumbled with his parting words.

"Good afternoon, Sir." The Colonel reached over and broke the connection. "Is there something urgent you needed, Director Sheppard?" Her look was challenging and Jen did not like it one bit.

"I wanted to ask you what gives you the right to change MY security clearances!" Jen did not waste a moment before driving her anger, like a wedge, straight at the Colonel.

The woman actually had the gall to look surprised at the question. "I have not changed anyone's security clearances. I am not the security officer in this facility." She sat back in her chair, and Jen was certain there was a look of smugness there. "In fact, I believe protocol states that the security for this facility is handled by the DOD from the Pentagon Tech Center."

"Don't give me that crap… You have purposely locked me out of personnel files, and I know full well you have that kind of power." Jen sent the shot right back into her court, and all the while Ducky watched in horror at being caught in the crossfire.

"I might… If it was a necessary measure, but that's not the case." The Colonel reached into a drawer and withdrew a folder as she flipped through a few pages. "You received the same memoranda that I did last week, stating that the database would be split into the separate divisions, with case files being the only things remaining on the shared servers." She pulled one sheet of paper from the folder and passed it to Ducky, gesturing for him to pass it to Director Sheppard.

She snatched the paper and looked at it, realizing that it was another copy of a memo she had disregarded as another pointless exercise in bureaucracy. When she scanned through the contents of the memo, it was right there in black and white: personnel files would not be shared between divisions and all security privileges were being revised, due to take effect gradually over the next week. However, seeing the words did not relieve her anger, and still felt the need to lash out at the woman. "Are you going to tell me you didn't invite these changes?"

The woman seemed to reflect on that question a moment before she answered, "Had I been given the time? Yes, I probably would have asked for such a measure, but I have been somewhat preoccupied with slightly more urgent matters."

Jen was not letting her off the hook and she shot back with, "Like stirring up trouble between me and Agent Gibbs?"

"If the trouble exists… My fault is only in using Agent Gibbs' personal assistance in acquiring help for one of my people. I would have done the same for any of my people, and in this instance it happened to involve the Gunny." The Colonel was not backing down from any of it, and that only made Jen's anger boil hotter.

"What right do you have using any of MY people!"

"If this is a territorial thing, please understand, that I only requested for the Gunny to assist me in a personal capacity. He has a personal relationship with one of my people, and Dr. Mallard and I believed that he would be of the most help in dealing with our matter." Ducky was finally able to grasp exactly what was happening as the Colonel explained her actions.

He sat straighter in the chair, nodded at the Colonel and then turned to address Director Sheppard. "My dear, I am afraid the Colonel is correct. We were at an impasse, and felt that Jethro would be the only one to assist us in our dilemma. It was truly a vital matter, and could not wait for further scrutiny, and so I suggested that Gwendolyn enlist Jethro's assistance on the matter."

She scowled at Ducky and he actually appeared to shrink a little under her gaze. She returned her deadly glare at the Colonel and asked, "And you didn't even consider what the fallout over this was going to do to me? Never crossed your mind to warn me what was going on?"

The Colonel shook her head innocently, having no idea why she should have warned Jen about anything. "I wasn't aware there was a need for it."

"Puh-lease!"

"If there is some underlying factor involved in this matter, then I would be happy to address it, once I am made aware of its existence. Until that time, I am confident that my course of action was justified and appropriate."

That was when Jen's anger was quickly being replaced by embarrassment. _This woman would have no idea why Jethro's anger being directed at me was a problem. _

"Now." The Colonel took her silence as her cue to move things along, "If you don't mind, Director Sheppard? Dr. Mallard and I have a great deal of work to finish before my meeting this evening." The Colonel returned her folder to the desk and then began to go back to the paperwork upon her desk. "If you feel this bears further _discussion_… Then please consult with Lt. Tiner on your way out to schedule a time to review the matter."

Jen was able to reign it back in enough to nod her head and walk back out of the room. When she passed by the Lieutenant's desk, he stood and waited for her to speak, but she just walked out of the room without even looking at him. She had done enough damage already.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and what this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** Okay, now that I have confused everyone, and gotten everything set up... Next chapter will start the real fun :D

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

Opening the doors and immerging into a sea of Navy khaki and colorful ribbons, Lt. Col. Gwen Cassidy walked into the Navy Yard Officer's Club to a somewhat disconcerting silence. She had gotten used to many things during her career as a military officer, but it never ceased to amaze her that her appearance at any "O Club" in the world would put the entire place into a stupor. Without needing to scan the room, Gwen only followed the sound of the muffled and resonating laughter coming from a corner of the club and the gray haired man in the camp shirt and sport slacks. When she finally made her way across the room, the faint whispers and murmurs began to drift passed her ears, but she was also used to those as well, and she had important business with the casual man in the corner.

The man stood up when she reached the table and gestured for her to take a seat before speaking through the last remnants of his mirth, "I see you still know how to make an entrance, Gwenny."

"I once tried to believe it was the rank and the ribbons, but this wise old friend of mine told me it had more to do with the chest they were pinned to, Commandant." She smiled and placed her cover on the table beside them as the waitress came to the table to get their drink order. Gwen looked up at her and said, "Ah, the Commandant will take another whickey sour, I'll take a Sam Adams and our missing party will have a Guinness, please." The waitress nodded and went about her business.

"You mean the ole boy is actually gonna get his head out of-… Well, wherever it is he has it…" He paused to give his off-color remark the weight it deserved, including her admonishing smirk. "To join us for drinks tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." She sat back in her chair a bit and then continued, "But I think it has more to do with getting a look at that new sloop of yours, than the company." The man laughed at her admission and they were silent for another moment while the waitress placed their drinks onto the table.

"Well, hard to blame a man that's been a sailor his whole life." The Commandant raised his glass and she followed suit, "To old salts and leathernecks: may they always ride the waves together."

Before she could say anything, they both heard the voice of another join in, "I'll drink to that." The Naval officer slapped the back of the Commandant and leaned over to place a kiss on Gwen's cheek, before grabbing his drink to complete the toast.

"Didn't your Daddy teach you not to keep a lady waiting, boy?" The Commandant gave him a sly wink as he took his seat beside Gwen.

"You be sure to ask the Gunny when he gets here this week, Cappy." The two men exchanged a hearty laugh and Gwen just shook her head.

"Yes, well, I'm not sure we'll be getting around to that topic on this trip, Johnny."

"Most likely, just cigars, sailing, the blue marlin runs and old war stories, I'm sure." Gwen enjoyed kidding with the old Marine, and she was genuinely looking forward to seeing most of her favorite old men together in one room later in the week when their fathers came to visit.

"Semper Fi!" The Commandant raised his drink once again and Gwen gladly joined him.

"Semper Fi!" All her husband could do was shake his head and laugh at the two Marines.

However, he did join them in the drink before he turned the tide of the conversation, "So, the Gunny tells me you've gotten a new sloop?"

The Commandant smirked at Gwen and they both smiled when he said, "Got that one on the head, Gwenny."

When her husband gave them a confused look she explained, "Sorry, hun… I was just telling the Commandant that you were probably more interested in the boat than the company tonight."

He lowered his head at her comment and then said, "Well, that's what I get bein' married to a profiler." He smiled, took her hand and kissed it before saying, "No secrets." They both smiled at his last comment, and the Commandant shied away from the exchange. "Almost twenty years with the woman, and she still makes me feel like that goofy kid watchin' her on the beach."

The Commandant raised his glass once more and said, "Then we should drink to you being a lucky S.O.B. for being at the right place, at the right time." They clinked their glasses together and the Commandant continued, "Because you two give an old man hope that this crazy world still has some hope."

Gwen reached across the table and put her hand on top of his when she said, "It's old men like you, that gave us the opportunities we've had, Sir."

He acknowledged her remark with a nod of his head, but he quickly changed the topic, "So, how are things going over at NCIS?"

Sensing that the conversation may be taking on a privileged nature, Gwen's husband stood up and cleared the empty glasses. "And with that, I'll go grab us another round up at the bar."

"Thanks, J.T." she called to him as he departed. "Guess he figured we were getting ready to dish." She winked at the old soldier and her smiled.

"Something like that…" She could sense that their conversation had turned more serious. "I hear things got a little hot between you and Director Sheppard today."

She shook her head and smirked, "Boy, bad news sure travels fast." Looking up into the Commandant's eyes, she continued, "Let me guess? Ducky called?" When the Commandant nodded she had her answer. "I should have guessed."

"Well, we both knew the transition would be hardest on her going into this thing. Just thought we wouldn't see it until we started those policy changes to the system." The older man shook his head at the thought.

"Yeah… So, when is the D.O.J. getting the report?" Gwen was not one to beat around the bush, even with her superiors.

"Secretary already has it… SecDef had it first, obviously, but he wanted to get it out pretty fast. Intelligence got it about the same time as the SecDef." He shook his head at the thought of the report they were discussing and added, "Whole thing has everyone pretty shook up, kid. You even got the big man off the ranch to take notice with that one."

"Well, the stats don't lie… And we're losing more good people over this, and countless tax dollars in re-training that could be easily avoided if we only followed our own policies." She was beginning to get her ire up, just thinking about the report she had prepared for the intelligence and law enforcement divisions. "Just bugs the hell out me that the military is held to a higher standard than the people who are supposed to be leading them."

"Well, Gwenny, that's because we can force a soldier into counseling, but it's not the same thing with civilians."

Her husband had chosen that moment to return to the table with their drinks and shook his head in disgust, "You didn't get her started on that report again, did you, Cappy?"

The Commandant laughed at the younger man's admonition. "Sorry about that, Johnny Boy."

As he sat back down in his seat he said, "Well, you can make it up to me by finishin' that drink so you can show me that sloop tonight." He waggled his eyebrows at the man and garnered laughs from both the Commandant and his wife. 


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** Sorry, but the muse was kicking my butt on another project, so this one kind of fell by the wayside... I'm going to see how much of it I can knock out in the next week, so thanks for being patient with me. :D

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

**

* * *

Chapter 11 **

Rounding the corner with purpose and determination, Gibbs came into the bullpen bellowing. "What've we got so far?"

Ziva was the first to stand up and clicked the control in her hand, pointing at the monitor behind their desks. "Looks like a militia group…" The images on the screen showed the homepage of a right-wing militant group, surrounded by the images of six men. "They managed to get to a Corporal McKinley," she clicked the remote and the image and personnel file of the Corporal came up, "and he has been siphoning off pieces of arms shipments for close to six months and then arranging for them to be picked up." The next image up showed a bit of grainy security video detailing the exchange of weapons to the militia group.

Gibbs watched as he took a swig from his cup and then asked, "And the Corporal?"

It was Tony's turn to step up then. "Down in interrogation… And I'm pretty sure he'll break just by looking at him." Tony smiled until Gibbs fixed him with his steely glare. "Seriously, Boss… I can see how those militia guys got to him. He's a serious cream puff."

"He's a U.S. Marine, DiNozzo… He's no cream puff." Gibbs tossed the cup into the garbage and went through his desk drawers searching for something.

When he slammed the second drawer, McGee quietly said, "Jacket pocket."

Gibbs patted at his jacket, found and retrieved his glasses. "Thanks," came curtly from Gibbs. He took the folder on his desk and started leafing through its contents and then reached over to the side of the desk for his coffee. His mind quickly reminded him that he had just finished his cup and thrown it away, which was why he was shocked to find another cup sitting there. When he lifted it up for inspection, he discovered that it was still hot. He was having trouble imagining that he had bought two cups of coffee, but stranger things had happened.

He got what he wanted from the folder and stood up. He glanced around, gave DiNozzo the visual cue to start for interrogation and was about to tell McGee to have the video transferred down to the- "Video is queued up in interrogation… Copies of the skimmed weapons inventory and the files on each of the guys in the video are waiting for you down in the A/V room."

Gibbs was starting to feel like someone was inside his head, and that was not a comforting thought. "McGee?"

The young agent had still not lifted his head from his computer screen when he answered, "Yeah, Boss?"

"Don't do that again… Ever." McGee's suddenly startled face was the only reward Gibbs needed before he quickly departed the bullpen with Tony in tow.

McGee blushed at Gibbs' statement and DiNozzo made a taunting face at the younger agent as he followed Gibbs out of the room.

"What was that, Tim?" Ziva was still standing by her desk with a look of slightly bemused shock.

"Huh?"

"You anticipated everything he was going to ask for, and you haven't even been very involved with this case." Ziva dropped into her seat, showing her amazement at the scene that just occurred before her eyes. "I mean, Gibbs, by definition, is not a predictable man."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that… He just… I don't know, he does have some patterns." Tim stood up and pointed at the screen which was showing the video in a loop. "Like the visuals… He always likes to have things spelled out in the open. And when he goes into interrogation, he likes to have all the tools he needs, but not all the information. He doesn't want the suspect to see all of his cards, so he only goes in there with what he needs, and when he wants more, he signals to the booth and we bring it in to him, like it's some new thing we found."

Ziva shook her head and laughed at his little explanation. "That's amazing! And I wish I had your skill with that man… He really is a mystery to me."

Tim shrugged and then said, "But you're really good at measuring other people… How come it doesn't work with Gibbs?"

"I have no idea… It just doesn't." Her admission was honest. Years of training and experience had taught her many things about reading people, but Gibbs remained a mystery to her; Gibbs and Abby._ Okay, Gibbs, Abby and Tony._

Tim moved closer to her desk and then crouched down. His face took on an almost conspiratorial expression as he began to whisper, "Hey, have you ever thought about starting the profiling training?"

Ziva was completely dumbfounded by his suggestion and she was unable to keep that shock from her face. "What?!"

He shrugged innocently and then explained, "Well, you know we don't have anyone on the team who can do that anymore… I mean, other than Gibbs' own lie-detector stuff. And having the person who created the program here, I bet you could get in real easy."

His explanation confused her more than his original question. "Who started what program?"

"Oh, the Colonel… She basically wrote the book on profiling for intelligence, and I guess the feds are using it, too. A buddy of mine at Langley is fawning over the fact that I get to work with her… I guess she's like some kind of legend in those circles." McGee was excitedly explaining his position, but Ziva still had no idea where it had come from. "And besides, Ziva… You've already got the instincts, so it's just a matter of getting the training to go with it."

She actually blushed with his assessment of her abilities, and was having a hard time formulating a response. "I, ah, um, well…"

"Something to think about?" She nodded with an additional blush and McGee rose before heading back to his desk.

It was most definitely something to think about… Especially now that she had decided to make NCIS her home.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** Sorry, had some personal stuff come up and I hadn't had time to edit through the chapters I finished last weekend. There should be a steady progression of chapters coming after this one. Thanks for hanging in there with me!

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

Hunched over a microscope, Abby was diligently processing a group of samples that Tony had brought her the night before. He had dropped the samples off late, and Abby knew that Gibbs would be expecting the results first thing in the morning, so she decided to keep working until they were done. Evidence from the murder of a sailor was not something that should wait for clock punching.

When she had gotten started, she assumed it would only take her a few hours and then she could be on her way, but that assumption had proven wrong when she started having trouble isolating the different elements. She had kept going, working to make the isolation stick and doing her best to get all of the samples processed in time.

As she transferred the slide from her most recently completed sample to the tray she finally looked at the watch on her wrist and then yelped. "Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" She was about to hit the twenty four hour mark and then she would lose the use of her computers and she needed them to finish her work.

Abby ripped off her gloves and started biting on one of her fingers as she tried to formulate a plan for getting around her new restrictions without letting the Colonel know what she had done. The only answer she could come up with was to call Tim. If anyone could get by the Colonel's programming it was Timmy.

She had the phone in her hand, the number being dialed when, "Agent McGee is not going to be able to help you with this."

"Colonel!" Abby was frozen in her tracks and dropped the phone in the process.

"How many more samples do you have to run?" The Colonel moved to stand beside Abby at the workstation and began to look over her progress.

Abby worked to regain her composure and then pointed to the pending slide tray. "Just two more and then I need to get the report ready for Gibbs." She took and deep breath and then tried to explain, "I didn't want to let these wait and then I had some trouble with isola-"

"This is a murder case, Dr. Scuito… I understand the urgency in getting this information into the right hands." Abby visibly relaxed at her reassurance and then the Colonel took a seat behind the terminal. "Now, give me the results so far, and I'll get the report started while you finish up the processing."

She watched as the Colonel brought up a hidden menu and keyed in a special code which stopped the countdown clock which had begun on Abby's terminal. Her fingers immediately began to strike at the keys in a machine gun rhythm, and Abby felt like she should say something to the woman, but she was beaten to the punch. "C'mon, we've got a lot of other work to do this morning, so let's get this one in the bag."

Abby returned her attention to the slides and her microscope and then just had to ask, "What other work?"

"We got approval to start interviewing for support staff. So unless you want me to start hiring a bunch of spit and polish types to keep you busy, you better help me weed through the resumes." Abby looked up from her microscope with her mouth hanging open.

"Less gaping, more processing… I only have the morning to spare." The Colonel betrayed only the smallest hint of a smile as she continued inputting the data from the other samples.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** And as promised, the chapters are coming along. Next week should see the conclusion of this one, since I won't be able to get off my couch for a few days after they hack at my knee again. :p

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

A carefully bound, small stack of very expensive parchment paper sailed through the air to drop forcefully into the banker's box labeled: No Freaking Way! It was quickly followed by the exasperated grunts of the young woman draped over the couch against the far wall.

Without looking up from her own stack of well-heeled resumes and portfolios, the Colonel voiced her assessment. "Not what you're looking for?"

"Argh! How can these people actually be scientists! Parchment paper? Puh-lease!" Abby was obviously not impressed by the applicant's sense of style.

"Some people try to make a visual impression with their resumes." The Colonel was still not looking up at her frustrated companion as she spoke.

"And some people are just stuck up, pretentious dork-wads, too." That was the final straw that made the well-pressed Marine officer crack a smile and a little chuckle which drew Abby's attention from her stack.

She got up, walked over to the desk and picked through a couple more portfolios before dropping into the guest chair. The Colonel looked up from her stack and removed her glasses as she struck a pensive pose. "So, what are you looking for in an assistant then?"

Abby blew out a breath and scrunched up her mouth as she searched her mind for the answer. "I don't know… I guess they'd have to willing to put up with my music. They'd have to be killer smart; no boneheads or pencil pushers. A little bit of tech head, or they'd get lost way too easy. No snails, so totally on the ball and ready for anything. They'd need to be willing to trust my judgment, but also have the guts to question me, too. I don't want any of those 'yes' people running around. And dedicated, because all current evidence to the contrary, there can be no clock watchers in my lab." The Colonel smirked at Abby's assessment of her present restrictions. "Plus, ya know, we do important stuff, so they've gotta have the dedication to see it through. And pride; they gotta have pride in what they do, or it's just wasted effort. And they gotta know who they are, 'cause this job can really beat you up if you don't have a strong sense of self." A knowing look began to form on the Colonel's face, but she waited for Abby to finish. "They just gotta be the kind of person who jumps in with both feet, but they've always got their work boots on, ya know what I mean? They're ready for it, whatever it is."

Abby sat back up as she realized that she had slumped down in the chair and thrown her legs over the arm. She looked back to the Colonel and had to wonder about the look on her face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing really." Abby was not buying it and her face told the Colonel that, in no uncertain terms. "I was just thinking that I know that person."

"Seriously! Then let's hire 'em!" Abby's enthusiasm was one of her best qualities.

"I don't think he's available for the job. I think he's pretty happy in his current position." The Colonel's answer went well beyond cryptic and Abby was about to question her.

Before Abby could say anything further, the buzzer on the Colonel's desk went off. She reached over and pressed the button on the intercom, "Yes, Lieutenant?"

**"Sir, you asked me to remind you about your afternoon appointment. They just arrived in the building, and Agent Gibbs is escorting them up, Sir." **

"Affirmative, Tiner… Thank you."

The Colonel moved to stand when the voice came from the intercom again. **"Sir?"**

"Yes, Tiner."

**"Special Agent McGee is here and is waiting for Dr. Scuito."** Abby immediately jumped to her feet when the statement was made.

"Thank you, Lieutenant… Inform Agent McGee, she'll be done shortly." The Colonel held a mysterious smile on her lips, but Abby was too busy making sure she looked presentable to notice it.

**"Aye, aye, Sir."** The Colonel closed up her terminal and the folders shaking her head. Finally, she said, "Yes, I think he is quite happy with his current position."

Abby's head popped up in shock, instantly realizing the Colonel was referring to McGee. She tried to say something, but the Colonel pushed that intercom button again and said, "Tiner… Send Agent McGee in, please." The Colonel winked at Abby's frustration and then added, "Very happy," as the door to her office opened to reveal a barely contained McGee.

The Colonel grabbed her jacket, quickly put it on and then grabbed for her cover off the rack before saying, "Please, feel free to use my office for your meeting… I'll be out for most of the afternoon. Just make sure we have at least two candidates to call in for interviews tomorrow, please." Her words were directed at Abby, but they were meant for both sets of ears. She nodded at Tim and said, "Agent McGee… Nice to see you, but I'm afraid I have another commitment… Good day." And in a flash, the Colonel was out of the office, having closed the door behind her.

Tim looked after her with a confused expression on his face, then he turned to Abby and said, "What was that all about?"

It took Abby a few moments before she was able to respond, but she eventually recovered from the Colonel's insinuation. _Was I really describing Tim?_ She ran back through the description in her head and realized that the only thing she left out was loyal, devoted and has that really cute little thing he always did with his head, where he tilted it to the side to ask a question and looked just like a puppy.

Tilting his head to the side, he asked, "Abby, are you okay?"

She blushed instantly seeing him use that gesture that always made her warm up just a bit. "Everything is almost perfect, Timmy."

"Almost?" He pursed his lips out in that almost pout that made her a little weak in the knees.

She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck asking, "We'd have to clone you for it to be perfect." Her sideways smile told him everything really was fine.

"Why's that? Am I not enough now?" He wrapped his arms around her waist as he asked playfully.

"Yes, but you can't be in two places at once." She kissed the end of his nose and added, "And I need you everywhere."


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** Here's a nice little fluffy chapter before I start ripping it up again.

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

**

* * *

Chapter 14 **

Gibbs was flanked on all sides by three older men, one wearing the typical closely cropped buzz cut of a United States Marine. He was busy showing them the finer points of the bullpen when the Colonel came trotting down the stairs with her cover tucked neatly under her arm.

Gibbs smirked and turned the men's attention to the stairs. "Well, gentleman, looks like she found us."

She came to an abrupt stop and gave a smart salute that was quickly returned by two of the men. The third man, the one with the comparatively longer hair, stepped forward to the Colonel and smiled. "Well, you two can stand on ceremony, but I can thank my flat fleet and bad eye sight for this one." He grabbed the Colonel up into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Good to see you, Princess."

Col. Cassidy stepped out of her father's embrace and said, "Thanks, Daddy… The perfect way to instill respect is to have your father call you Princess." The other men around her all laughed.

"What I know of you, Peanut, I doubt the old man's PDA could put even a speck of tarnish on that brass." The buzz cut man moved forward for his own hug.

"Thanks, Pop, but you aren't helping either." The Colonel gave Gibbs a somewhat pained expression, hoping he understood the dynamics of a family's ability to embarrass you to no end.

"And I bring tidings from the Old Man. I was given strict orders to send his best, Gwenny, and since I outranked you, you can't say a word." The taller and balding man leaned forward to give her a peck on the cheek.

Col. Cassidy blushed slightly and then turned to Agent Gibbs. "Gunny, I should probably introduce you," pointing to the tall balding man she said, "This is Admiral Chegwidden… Admiral, this is Agent J-"

"Ah, Agent Gibbs and I are already acquainted." The Colonel gave both men a questioning look, but decided to drop it.

"Okay then, the sharp looking gentleman here on my left, is Gunnery Sergeant John James Cassidy, United States Marine Corps, retired…" She smiled at the man and added, "And my father-in-law."

Gibbs saluted the man and smirked, "Good to meet another Gunny."

The older man extended a hand, which Gibbs gladly took as he said, "I thought I spotted a little leather on that neck, Agent Gibbs." Gibbs nodded and the two men smiled.

Col. Cassidy continued her introductions, "And this long haired, country gentleman on my right is Mr. Emerson Nathaniel Baldwin, my father."

He reached his hand out to Gibbs and said, "But most people just call me Butch…" He tilted his head to the side and said, "My mother taught American Literature, so she got a little carried away with the names."

"I understand… Try growing up with Leroy Jethro." The two men shared a knowing laugh. Gibbs looked at the men and had to ask, "So, other than the Colonel, what brings you all to Washington?"

The Admiral spoke up first, "That's gonna be my fault… Got myself a new ship and decided to treat the boys to a nice little trip." The Admiral looked at the other two men and smiled, "One of the many joys of living to see retirement."

"Speak for yourself, old man… Some of us are still earning our keeps."

"Yeah, but do you really think building boats and playing with computer geeks is working?" And the battle of the geezers was on.

The Colonel knew what was coming and worked to head it off at the pass. "Okay, now I don't need any bloodshed in the bullpen, boys. Besides, you're sailin' one of his boats, and I work with computer geeks all the time, and it ain't no holiday, I can tell you."

Gibbs worked to contain his laughter, both with the men's argument and with the sudden emergence of the Colonel's dormant accent.

"Colonel… I'm going to leave you to your guests… And if might say." He paused long enough to get everyone's attention before continuing, "I understand a lot more about you now."

Gibbs walked away shaking his head and smiling at the scene he had just been privy to. He may not always understand the Colonel's actions, but he no longer had any questions about her character or her motivations. He was going to just have to trust that whatever she had up her sleeve was in the best interest of everyone involved. He only hoped that Jen was going to see things the same way, but after the report he just read, he seriously doubted it.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** I believe a few of you enjoyed the Angry Shepard chapter... Here's a new twist on that one. Probably be the only chapter for a few days though... Got a run going on something else. But don't worry, I have been scheduled for some couch time for the rest of the week, so it'll probably get finished this week.

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

**

* * *

Chapter 15 **

It was days like this that reminded the Colonel exactly why she had chosen a military career; civilians in the workplace made her more than just a little crazy. After the third interruption during the interview, Lt. Col. Cassidy had turned off her intercom, but now someone was knocking on her door.

"I'm terribly sorry about this, Dr. Padgett. Apparently they are _temporary_ for a reason." The Colonel stood up from her seat and nodded at Ducky to continue as she dealt with the receptionist.

With Ducky conducting the interview, the Colonel stepped out of her office. "Maybe I'm not speaking English, but when I say no interruptions, I mean NO interrupt-" She was halted in her tirade by the face of Director Shepard. Lt. Col. Cassidy looked over at the reception desk to find the temporary secretary with a frightened look on her face.

The Colonel nodded at the terrified young woman and said, "Why don't you go and get some coffee or something, Ms. Simonette."

The young woman got up from her seat and high-tailed it out of the room, leaving the Colonel with a highly agitated Director Shepard holding what looked to be an official White House report. "Where the hell do you get off, Cassidy took a deep breath before answering, since she knew this was coming. "Excuse me?"

"You walk in here and start making ridiculous demands on staff and resources with this crap, but you don't even have to guts to come to me directly?" It was at that point Lt. Col. Cassidy realized the woman's complexion was rapidly matching her hair color.

"I'm going to assume that you're referring to the response report ordered by the DOD and the DOJ." The Colonel was working to maintain her own calm.

"I see _your_ name on this report, so that makes it yours."

"No, that means my team was responsible for compiling and analyzing the data in conjunction with the team from Quantico. Departmental reports are not called for on a whim, Director Shepard. They typically originate from a carefully documented need for such analysis." Her tone was calm, but her words made it perfectly clear she was not backing away from the Director's assault.

"But it's _your_ recommendation that's being mandated in this agency, right?" Director Shepard pointed the rolled up report at the Colonel's chest for emphasis.

"One of several, but yes… It would appear that my specific recommendation was accepted by the Cabinet, and I stand by that recommendation." She stood tall against the Director's anger.

"Every single member of this agency is being sent to counseling to keep their jobs… Do you have any idea what kind of havoc that's going to play around here?" She was beyond angry at that point and it showed in every precise syllable that fell from her lips.

"Yes, I do… But I consider it a worthy sacrifice in the face of losing your entire agent pool in a three year cycle. I find that to be a far worse tragedy than for your agents to deal with the things that would have caused them to lose their employment in a much more dramatic and terrifying manner." The Director was taken aback by the Colonel's emphatic and direct tone. "It _should_ bother you that your agent's burn out rate is second only in the federal service to that of the CIA, and only third in the nation behind them and major metropolitan firefighters. You are losing good, hard-working agents almost daily, because your agency has not followed the prescribed policy mandates set down to prevent such things from happening in the first place. So, if it takes having the word come down from the President, himself, and thus forcing us to start cleaning house in order to insure the safety of the men and women protecting the law of our land, here and abroad, then I'll be damned if that's not exactly what I was put on this earth to do, Director Shepard."

The Colonel moved to stand in the doorway to her reception area, holding the door open for the director. "Now, if you will excuse me… I am attempting to interview for a new position… One which will alleviate a great deal of the strain placed on _my_ employees by _your_ division."

With a great flourish of anger, Director Shepard exited the room in a huff. Col. Cassidy was well aware that the fight had merely been delayed. It would come again.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** Had a little trouble with the surgery and getting caught up in some real life drama, so this one took a little longer than anticipated. Should be some pretty frequent posting coming up from now until the end.

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

**Chapter 16 **

When she came blazing through her outer office, she never even heard Cynthia trying to talk to her, because Director Jennifer Shepard was pissed. In fact, she was beyond pissed, she was completely filled with rage and fury after being dismissed by the newly appointed Director of Forensic Science at NCIS. Someone was crowding her turf, and she was not happy.

When the SecNav and the SecDef first came to her with their plans, she thought it would be a fantastic way to increase the power of her own office. What they had not told her in their dealings was that she was going to be cut off at the knees by this new division. She could have sworn that they had purposely misled her to believe she would be placed in charge of both divisions, but in fact, the Senate had voted to leave the control of NCIS to the SecNav. By then, the damage had been done and the Colonel dropped onto her doorstep with a boatload of military and political clout.

Jen had not realized just how connected the Marine officer was throughout the halls of Washington's marbled palaces of power. For starters, her husband had delivered the children of half the families in the Pentagon, and attended to at least one cabinet member. On top of that, her husband's family had connections to the Joint Chiefs, including the SecNav, who had once served under the man's grandfather (a Naval Captain of some acclaim). Some of her family's dearest friends were the former head of the Judge Advocate General's office, the Commandant of the Marine Corps, and the head of computer sciences at Langley where her father has a security clearance higher than she would ever hope to have as the programmer for many of their most classified systems of surveillance. But it was when she learned the woman's brother also developed the communications systems currently being deployed throughout the armed services for intelligence purposes that she realized the woman was well out of her reach when it came to any kind of serious fight for dominance. All she had left was bluster and attitude.

She took the photograph of herself with the deceptive duo of the SecNav and the SecDef as well as the Colonel on the day of the big announcement, and her anger took control as she reared back to send it sailing across the room when a voice stopped her, mid-throw.

"Do you really want to explain why you're breaking the place up in the requisitions?" Gibbs was sitting on the couch at the back of her office.

"Jethro! What are you doing here?!"

"Heard the report was finally released, figured you'd be on a rampage and thought I would try to lessen the shrapnel for the rest of the building." His tilted head and usually endearing smirk fell flat against her wall of raging fury.

**"_YOU_ knew about _THAT_ report!"** Her eyes were now as burning red as her hair.

"Had lunch with the COM this week… He gave me the heads up. I think he figured I'd be at the top of the list and wanted it to come from him. Said it's been kicking around for a while now, they were just waiting on the final analysis from Col. Cassidy." She stood there with her mouth hanging agape, not saying a word. "Have to admit, it wasn't a welcome surprise, but…you gotta agree, the statistics are pretty damn compelling, Jen."

She turned and stalked towards her desk when he added one more thing, "And I've seen the effects firsthand. So, I'm willing to do what's necessary to change things around here."

She spun on her heel and shot at him, "**_YOU'D_** go to counseling?"

Gibbs stood up and walked toward the door. He stopped just short of opening it, his hand resting on the handle, smirked and then said, "Had my first session this morning before work."

And with that, he left the room and Jen dropped into her chair with a thud. "Well… I'll be damned."


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** I had fun writing this one. And I love tormenting Tony and Ziva. :D

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

**Chapter 17 **

"I really don't care what you think, Tony… I happen to believe this is probably the best thing to ever happen around here." Tim was speaking from his desk at the senior agent beside him as the man railed about the new requirements in the agency.

"You would, Probie… All that touchy, feely, emotional crap is probably right up your alley, McGee." DiNozzo tossed a wadded up piece of paper at the younger agent to emphasize his point.

McGee reached under his desk to retrieve the paper and when he unraveled it before getting ready to send it through the shredder, he realized DiNozzo had thrown his session requirement sheet at him. "Tony! You have to turn this in to your counselor!"

"Whatever…" DiNozzo's face showed his disgust at the suggestion. "I've been ignoring those for years, and it's never been a problem befor-" SMACK "OW!"

"It's a problem now, DiNozzo." Gibbs rounded the corner from Tony's desk after delivering an attention getting gesture on the younger man.

"What d'you mean, Boss?" Tony was sitting straight up in his chair after hearing Gibbs' words.

"It means you better get through those sessions, or find yourself back on a beat somewhere in Iowa." Gibbs sat down and then pointed his attention at Agent David. "And that goes double for you, David."

"You're going to send me to Iowa?" She was slightly confused by his logic.

"Worse… Back to Daddy." Gibbs watched as Ziva visibly cringed at his assessment.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding, David?" Gibbs' face was just as stony as any other day, and they all knew he was not kidding. "No job, no green card and then it's back to Tel Aviv."

"C'mon, Boss… We don't really gotta go to the headshrinker's do we?" DiNozzo was practically whining as he asked.

"Not only do you _gotta_… But you better get it done _before_ the six months is up, or **_I'm_** gonna have your hide." Ziva and Tony both looked devastated by the mandate.

"Oh, and McGee?" Gibbs waited for the young man to look up from his desk before he continued, "Glad to see you're up to date, but the order also states that anyone currently in compliance has the option of additional services, if you want 'em."

"Thanks, Boss… But I already have that covered." McGee was smiling proudly until Tony sneered at him and made a gesture displaying that Tim might have a little something on his nose.

"DiNozzo, don't you have something better to be doing, right now?" Gibbs had caught him, again. "Like making an appointment?"

"But Boss, there's nothing but guys' names on this list of approved counselors." Tony's face showed his disappointment and frustration.

"I believe there was a point being made, Tony." Abby had chosen that moment to magically appear in the bullpen. "Obviously they've heard of your past experiences."

"Low blow, Abs… Low blow." He suddenly realized that Abby was not wearing her lab coat or holding a report. "And what are you doing up here anyway?" He cast a suspicious glare at her through a cocked eyebrow.

"Tim's taking me to lunch." Abby continued to walk over to McGee's desk and he looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled.

"What the heck is going on around here?" DiNozzo looked positively unsettled at this latest turn of events.

Tim looked out over his desk as he stood up and closed the file cabinet drawer. "I'm taking Abby to lunch… I thought it was pretty self-explanatory, Tony."

As Tim was coming out from behind his desk, Tony searched for assistance from Gibbs. "Boss! Are you just gonna let this happen?"

Gibbs looked totally nonplussed by the question, and he did not even raise his head from the computer screen to answer, "What's the problem, DiNozzo?"

"Well, putting aside the issue that it's _McGee_…" Abby gave him a shocked glare at his insinuation. "Rule twelve would be a good reason." Tony was practically coming unhinged at that point.

Gibbs only shrugged and answered, "Doesn't apply… Abby doesn't work for me…" When the smirk appeared on his face, Gibbs delivered the final blow to Tony's argument. "Besides, those rules never applied to her, anyway."

Tony was treated to a double dose of Nonny Nonny Tongue, as Abby and McGee left the bullpen with Abby's arm wrapped into the crook of his elbow.

Tony threw up his arms in exasperation as he tromped off towards the break room, leaving a chuckling Ziva and Gibbs behind in the bullpen.

Their laughter died out and Ziva felt an uncomfortable silence descend upon them. When she glanced at the notice on her desk, she felt compelled to speak to Gibbs while they had a small amount of privacy.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Ziva?"

"I ah, have a little, well, some trou-" Ziva struggled with the words, but she had yet to get to the heart of the matter when she realized Gibbs was actually looking at her as she fought to put words to her concerns. "Gibbs, I've been told there are only two people I am allowed to see for this new counseling requirement… Is there any reason why?"

"I imagine it has to do with security clearances…" Gibbs worked out just how he was going to handle the answer to that question. "There're things that you might need to discuss regarding classified incidents, and if the counseling would be worth anything to you, they'd have to have equal, if not greater security clearance to hear those things."

"And what if I don't feel comfortable with either one?" Ziva was getting to the crux of her situation.

Gibbs pressed his eyebrows together and asked, "You know both of them?"

"Well," Ziva leaned toward his desk and almost whispered, "one is an old friend of my father's… And the other-"

"Is the Colonel?"

"How did you know?" Ziva was completely shocked at his knowledge.

"Because, outside of the President, there's only one other level of security clearance in the system, and the two guys who have that level job are a little busy with the cabinet, the NSA, the Joint Chiefs and the heads of the intelligence agencies." Gibbs gave her a smirk that put her more at ease.

However, Ziva was still concerned about spilling her guts out to someone within the walls of NCIS. "But can she be trusted? I mean, this place is like a first rate rumor mill, and it wouldn't tak-"

"She can be trusted." His answer was short and to the point, but Ziva still held her reservations.

"But how can yo-"

"I've been seeing her for two weeks… Have you heard a word of it?" His stony façade was right back in place and it spoke volumes to Ziva.

"But why?"

"Same as you… I just knew about it earlier and got a head start." Gibbs turned back to his computer and then casually added, "Make the appointment, David… And make sure you ask her about those profiling classes."

Gibbs looked down into his empty coffee cup and left the bullpen in search of more, leaving Ziva to sit at her desk, her mouth hanging slack and her eyes as big as saucers. Once again, Gibbs had managed to leave her completely speechless.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** More tormenting for Ziva :D

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

**Chapter 18 **

Ziva had never been a fan of psychoanalysis. Not because she did not believe in its usefulness, but she simply did not wish to know that much about herself. It was selfish and juvenile, but she enjoyed the ignorance of her own motivations. It helped her sleep at night.

As she approached the Colonel's outer office, she was filled with an undeniable sense of dread. This was the last thing she wanted to be doing, but it was all she could do to avoid a much worse fate than self-awareness: going home.

Ziva entered the reception area with great reluctance and was met with the shining face of Lt. Tiner. "Good afternoon, Ma'am… How may I assist you?"

She took another step closer to his desk and tried to speak as quietly as possible, "Ah, well, I was hoping you could tell me when the Colonel has a few minutes to s-"

"Tiner?" The voice came from inside the Colonel's private office. "Is that Agent David?"

With a booming voice that made Ziva cringe, the lieutenant called back, "Aye aye, Sir."

"Send her in, please." Four little words that felt more like "you're going to die" than a quiet request.

Ziva did her best to smile at the Naval officer as he stood and gestured for her to enter. It was a pitiful attempt, but it made the man smile back. She walked the few steps to the door, and quickly found the man behind her. As she crossed the threshold, he called out, "Agent David, Sir."

Before she could escape, the woman looked up from her computer and smiled. "Thank you, Lieutenant." At her dismissal, he smiled at Ziva and then silently closed the door behind him.

She rose from her chair and walked around her desk to meet Ziva in the center of the room. "Agent David… To what do I owe this honor?" The Colonel extended her hand in a greeting and Ziva took it.

"I ah, want-, ah, needed to talk with-" The Colonel could see that Ziva was struggling and she gestured for her to take one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Well, I'm sure you know about the new requirements."

"Yes, I do. Which reminds me…" The Colonel reached over her desk and retrieved a single page before sitting down in the chair opposite Ziva. "There is a name on that list that was just replaced. During a routine evaluation, we learned of some possible conflicts of interest with one of the previously approved counselors. I was going to drop this off with you on my way downstairs a little later, but you beat me to it." She handed over the sheet to Ziva.

Ziva read over the sheet and found that she was now given the choice of the Colonel and another person familiar with the Mossad. "Dr. Tamari was removed?"

The Colonel smiled faintly and simply stated, "I'm not at liberty to discuss the subject."

"Someone must have finally discovered about Nami's little habit." The Colonel smiled again and Ziva had her answer.

"And I apologize for his name being given to you in the first place, but I was not involved in the selection process. As soon as I was given the list to review, I made it a point to disclose your family's relationship with the man."

Ziva's face scrunched up into a question mark and she asked, "But how did you know he was…" The realization suddenly dawned on Ziva. This woman was her intelligence mirror. "Is that why you were chosen as one of my possible counselors?"

"Partially, but also because I have the necessary security clearances to handle the information that keeps you safe." Ziva was growing concerned about just how much this woman knew about her past.

"I was told that I was hand picked for my original assignment…" She fixed the Colonel with an analytical glare, hoping to catch her tells. "But I've recently learned it was not by the person I had assumed it was…"

"You can stare at me all you like, but I've been doing this kind of work since you were still in rompers." Ziva's face flushed with her embarrassment at having been caught. "And yes, I was the one who selected you to deal with Haswari. No one but his sister would have been able to assist us in bringing him out of hiding."

"How did you-" The question died in her throat when she realized someone in American intelligence knew about her relationship to Ari. "How many people know?"

The Colonel's face became completely unreadable to Ziva, and the silence was practically deafening. When she finally spoke, Ziva felt the weight of the world. "Enough to keep you safe here, but too many to ever send you home."

The possibilities of a Mossad assassination team and her violent death began to fill her mind's eye, and then the Colonel spoke again. "But the last part is only known to myself, Agent Gibbs, the Commandant and the director of the CIA." Ziva's eyes were once again as big as saucers with the revelation that someone other than Gibbs knew about the assassination of her own brother.

"It was deemed a righteous kill in our eyes, but we considered it an unacceptable risk to return you to Mossad, should the information ever fall into the wrong hands. It's not part of your official record, but a record of the incident does exist, should the need arise for defense of the action." Ziva finally understood her real place in the United States in that moment. She was a point of negotiation in the court of public opinion between two governments struggling for power in the Middle East. It was a dubious distinction for a single person to have, but it had long been a part of her life. Her father had made very certain of that fact.

"Which brings me to why I came up here…" Ziva took in a deep breath and then forged ahead. "I respectfully request that you act as my counselor for the required sessions."

"Okay, I can agree to that… On two conditions." The Colonel had a puzzling look on her face, and Ziva struggle to decipher it.

In the end she decided it was not important and she made the move. "What would those be?"

"First, I need a sparing partner and the guys at the gym tell me you're the only person close enough to my own skill set to get a workout."

Ziva actually laughed at the notion, because she knew exactly what they thought of her at the Yard's gym. "I doubt it was put that way, very much."

"Okay, so they said you'd be the only one foolish enough to get into a ring with me, but that's just splitting hairs." Ziva decided the Colonel was someone she needed to get to know better in that moment, as she saw the woman smile openly.

"Agreed… I could use a good workout myself. Most of them are too afraid to fight a girl." Ziva raised her eyebrow with her comment.

"You do know I was stationed in Tel Aviv for three summers, and trained with Ronel during those times, right?" Suddenly Ziva worried for her safety when she got into the ring with the Colonel.

"I have a feeling this will be more of a learning experience…than a sparing match." The Colonel laughed that time, and Ziva found her laughter infectious. "Okay, what is the second condition?"

Col. Cassidy stood up and pulled a folder off of her desk to hand to Ziva before she went back behind it to return to her seat. "Get those turned in by the end of the week, so you don't miss the deadline for the Fall classes."

Ziva found that she was looking at a graduate program of courses for Georgetown University. She looked up at the Colonel with a startled expression which was met with the woman saying, "If you're going to be a decent profiler, you need to seriously improve your ability to hide surprise… That slack-jawed look isn't gonna fool anyone."


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** I bet you thought this was never gonna be finished, huh? Sorry for taking so long, but I got a little sidetracked by a couple other projects. The conclusion of this one is not far behind.

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

**

* * *

Chapter 19 **

Abby waited for ten minutes, sitting patiently in the Colonel's office as she listened to the water running in the bathroom. When she came up to the office to discuss their latest candidates for the assistant position she was surprised to learn that the woman routinely road her bicycle in to work, and considering the distance from Bethesda she was thoroughly impressed. Every day Abby was learning new things that made her admire the Colonel as an individual.

The water shut off and she knew it was only a matter of time before the pressed and dressed colonel would emerge from the door. Not being able to sit still for anything in her entire life, Abby got up and started looking around the room. She was intently going through the photographs on the wall as she waited when her attention was drawn to the image of a woman in an odd looking getup and a pipe hanging out of her mouth. From the looks of the photo Abby decided it had to be quite old, but there was something about the woman's eyes that kept her attention transfixed. So taken with the image she beheld, Abby failed to notice that the Colonel had emerged from the private bathroom.

Lt. Col. Cassidy was closing her belt buckle as she walked out into her office to find Abby staring at her wall of fame. She instantly recognized the picture she seemed to be fascinated with by the frame. The Colonel walked casually to stand just behind the young woman, waited a moment for Abby to recognize her presence, and when there was none she spoke. "My great aunt Cornelia." Abby jumped away from the voice like a skittish creature. The Colonel chuckled at her reaction, "Sorry 'bout that… I thought you knew I was here."

Abby quickly regained her composure and answered back, "I didn't know you'd come out of the bathroom." Abby turned back to the photograph and asked, "I thought this was a serviceman's memorial."

"It is." Lt. Col. Cassidy took the picture off the wall and noted, "Aunt Corny was a Merchant Marine during World War II. She personally delivered consumables to the troops in the European and African theatres, and then, instead of taking on profitable cargo to finance the trip, she brought refugees back to the States away from the war." She looked up from the frame and then handed it to Abby for a closer look. "When I was a little girl she ran a trawler through the Outer Banks after she couldn't make the Atlantic trip anymore."

Abby smiled at the story and asked, "So, you aren't the first woman to serve in your family?"

The Colonel chuckled at the question. "Not hardly! My mother was a Navy nurse, met my Daddy when she was working the draft examinations. Had to tell him they would be taking her before they ever gave him a gun." With that admission the Colonel walked back to her desk and Abby turned to watch her. "Poor Daddy was blind as a bat, color blind and so flat-footed you could take a level to his feet. So, he just worked for the government after he finished grad school. Still does a lot of consulting work with 'em, actually."

"What made you want to join up, and be a Marine, no less?" Abby was stalling for as long as she could with the conversation.

"My mother, all my uncles, my grandfathers, my brothers, my cousins… My family has been serving this country since before it was independent. In fact, my fourth Great Grandmother ran a convalescent home during the Civil War, and her Grandmother opened her home to soldiers and sailors escaping the British invasion of D.C. in the War of 1812, when she didn't even know if her own children were safe at the time." She sat down behind her desk and continued with her story. "She lost all but one son in that war, and that son was held as a prisoner in his home during the Civil War, because he wouldn't tell the Union officer where all of his sons were serving. After the war, most of the family left Maryland and settled in North Carolina with some cousins because of his imprisonment." A curious smirk fell onto her face as she leaned forward when Abby sat down in front of her. "See, the story goes, he was a little touched in the head after his own service and when he got older it became worse, so that Union officer punished him for not being able to tell him where his sons were, and because he refused to swear the Oath of Loyalty. The legend says that when he was asked to swear to his loyalty to the Union, he dropped his britches and showed the man where he had taken musket fire in his hindquarters saying, 'There's my loyalty!'"

"Oh Wow! That's awesome!" Abby and the Colonel shared a little laughter following the story and it served to relieve much of the tension. "That's a fantastic story, Colonel."

"So, what's your opinion of the last round of interview subjects, Dr. Scuito?" The Colonel's use of her title again had been making Abby nervous for a while, and she knew it was her doing, so she was the one who needed to set things right.

"Eh… No one really stood out as the right one for an assistant. But that Carver guy would make a good flunkie. I just don't think he has enough experience to be confident in that kind of position yet." The Colonel just nodded and Abby bit her lip as she tried to forced the last words out of her mouth. "Um, Colonel?"

"Yes."

"Can we talk about something else for a minute, maybe?" Abby shifted forward in her seat and laid her hands side by side, flat against the edge of the desk,

The Colonel looked up from her papers and sat back in her chair as she folded her hands in her lap. "Of course… What's on your mind?"

Abby drew in a deep breath and plunged right in. "Well, I'm sure you know, I've already been to a few of the sessions, and there's something I realized that I really wanted to get cleared up, before it gets any worse, or festers, or whatever… Ya know?"

"Of course. While I may not be your counselor, as your supervisor, I am always available to you, should you need to discuss something." Her plain tone made it just a little harder for Abby.

"And that's kinda what I wanted to talk about… See, when we first started talking, before you became my boss. I guess I kinda screwed things up, because I really thought you could be someone I'd like to have as a friend, and then I totally lost it on you because of that stuff you said. You know, about Kate." Abby saw nothing in the Colonel's expression that told her she was getting through, so she worked a little harder. "And since then, you've kept like this distance thing, that I totally understand, but it also kind of bothers me, because I know it's my fault and I really don't want to be distant, ya know. I was kinda hoping we could, maybe, I don't know, go back to the beginning or something."

Abby's entire body was on edge as she waited for the Colonel's response. After what seemed like an interminable amount of time, the Colonel reached out for a pen and then began to write something down on her tablet. Abby tried not to look at the writing, but found herself craning her neck to get a better vantage point, when the Colonel looked up and caught her. Abby blushed at having gotten busted and shrugged, "Sorry."

The Colonel handed her the piece of paper and Abby instantly read it, but she only found an address written out, along with a few brief directions from the general area of her apartment. At the bottom of the page she found, "Sat. 1800, very casual" written there.

Abby looked up at the Colonel with a puzzled expression on her face. "I don't get it."

"At least once a month, my husband and I have a few people over for dinner. We never really know how many people are gonna show up, but I like cooking for an army, so it always works out. There's nobody in uniform, nothing official about it at all, and we usually end up having one or two people passed out in the spare rooms by the end of the night. The only thing we've ever asked is that nothing seen or heard is ever repeated in any official capacity. We've been having these since I started grad school, and it's become a tradition we've chosen to keep up." Abby was impressed with the whole notion, but she was still a little confused. "We'd be honored if you'd join us this weekend."

Abby's eyes instantly grew to the size of dinner plates. And then the Colonel added, "I've already received an affirmative from a certain red-headed special agent, but I wanted to make certain you knew that the invitation was being extended to you as well."

To try and combat her shock, Abby forced herself to swallow and blink. She shook her head slightly and said, "Then I guess all I need to know is what I'm supposed to bring."

The Colonel smirked and then leaned in to ask, "Well, I was kind of hoping to get a look at a picture I've heard rumors about. Involving an incredibly revealing vinyl dress, fishnet stockings and a very interesting array of makeup on a certain very conservative former secret service agent. And the other side of the story surrounding the incident that created it."


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** And now I have to decide if there are one or two more chapters to go... Just have to wait and see what happens.

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

**

* * *

Chapter 20 **

Lt. Tiner was busy making sure that everything was in place for Lt. Col. Cassidy's meeting that morning. She would be meeting with the SecDef and the COM on non-NCIS business and there was a whole new set of protocol in place for the meeting. He had to set up the room, make sure there was plenty of water and coffee for at least three hours of conference time, verify that the lockdown devices were in operation and that all other security measures were in place. Not to mention, he had to prepare dossiers for each person, a headset for each, place the appropriate chairs and set up the recommended snacks he had tracked down through the two men's personal assistants.

As Tiner looked around the room once more, he was suddenly very grateful for having been assigned to the Colonel. After talking to the SecDef's assistant, he knew how easy he had it. The only thing he ever had to do for Lt. Col. Cassidy was keep the water cooler filled and protein bars in her desk drawer. He never had to pick up dry cleaning, set up dinner reservations, gift shopping or any other errands of a personal nature. In general, he was beginning to wonder why the Colonel needed a personal secretary at all.

The Colonel entered the room and gave a sign of approval. "Well done, Jason… Now, the COM will be taking care of the outer security, so I need you to be an extra set of ears for the meeting." She walked past him and continued. "I had your clearance upgraded last week, and you wouldn't believe the paperwork involved in something like that. Anyway, you'll be taking notes, and I've got your microphone feeding straight into my headset only, so if you think there's something I should know, please speak up, but speak softly. I don't want any interruptions to the meeting itself, but I'm still looking for your input. This is a very delicate matter, and the international implications could be catastrophic if we can't pull it off without a hitch."

When the Colonel reached across her desk for her notepad she looked up to find Lt. Tiner with his mouth hanging open. "Is there a problem, Tiner?"

"Huh?... Um, well, ah…" Tiner sputtered through his words trying to find the right response. "Sir, no, Sir!"

Lt. Col. Cassidy smiled at the man's discomfort. "At ease, Lieutenant… Where's the trouble?"

"Well, Colonel, I wasn't really expecting anything like this, I guess… That's a lot of responsibility for somebody like me, Ma'am."

"Yes it is, and that's why I was very specific about the person taking on this position. I wasn't looking for a lackey, Tiner… I was looking for an assistant, someone who could assist me in dealing with the full spectrum of this office. You were hand picked, Jason, for all of the things you could provide with your knowledge and background, but also because I needed to be able to trust the person in this position beyond any doubt. My office goes well beyond that of my role at NCIS, and so the person assisting me would also need to fulfill that role as well. Your work with the Admiral left you with quite a reputation and it made it easy for me to up your clearance level for just such occasions."

While the Colonel explained the situation, Lt. Tiner began to understand exactly how much was expected of him in his new position and he suddenly felt a swelling pride with that knowledge. "Thank you, Ma'am… I promise that your faith in me and my abilities will not have been poorly placed, Ma'am." He made a quick click of the heels and a smart salute before continuing, "The room is ready and awaiting the arrival, Sir. Everything else will be ready before the security team is in place."

"Very good… Carry on, Lieutenant."

With Tiner off getting himself ready for the meeting, Lt. Col. Cassidy made a few last minute notes as she waited for her superiors to arrive. It was a simple negotiation between the Defense Department and a foreign government for the release of a Marine from police custody in that country, the kind of thing that happens on a fairly regular basis, and rarely requires the attention of the Secretary of Defense or the Commandant of the Marine Corps, but this was no ordinary Marine. When the Marine has a couple stars on his collar it becomes a whole new ball game, and a simple drunk and disorderly quickly escalates into a full blown international incident. In this case, the Colonel has had personal dealings with the foreign authority and is acting at the request of Commandant May as an intervening authority and as a personal favor for an old family friend.

When she heard a ruckus brewing in her outer office she knew the time had come to get down to business. The Colonel started walking to the door when she was met by the beaming face of the COM. "Colonel! How are you this fine morning?"

"Just fine, Sir… Every day is a good day in the Marine Corps, Sir." They shook hands and enjoyed a good laugh between them.

"Oh, uniforms be damned, you might as well hug the girl, Cappy. You've known her since she was in diapers for cryin' out loud!" The SecDef arrived shortly behind the COM and was in his usual spirits for mischief.

"Just because her old man and I dug in the same dirt as boys doesn't mean I can stop bein' a Marine, Sir." Commandant May looked between the two and then added, "Besides, I had to promise her mother I wouldn't embarrass her in uniform, upon threat of banishment from Thanksgiving dinner."

"Oh, well, in that case, we better just get moving on this ridiculous mess." The SecDef looked at the two starched and polished Marine guards that had followed the COM into the office. "I see you brought the bulldogs."

"As ordered, Sir… Should we make this call?"

The Colonel looked over at Tiner who pulled the receiver away from his mouth for a moment. "Sir… I'll have that connection in under a minute, Colonel."

Lt. Col. Cassidy motioned for the gentlemen to move into her office and take their seats. With everyone sitting down, they only had to wait for Tiner to give the all clear.

The SecDef looked around the room and said, "Well done, Colonel… This is a fine looking office. Not too over the top, very tasteful. And I love the little picture wall." He got up from his seat and moved closer to the wall for a better look. "These aren't all your family, are they?"

"Not all of the family, but all of the pictures, yes, Sir."

"Fantastic! You have quite the family history here, Colonel. Amazing legacy to carry on." The SecDef shook his head as he rejoined the group in the center of the room just as Lt. Tiner entered the room.

"Call is coming in now, Sirs." Tiner quickly moved to his seat directly behind the Colonel when the lights began to flash on the conference call device.

**"Buona mattina voi, ai signori ed al mio amico il colonnella bella."** The voice from the speaker came through clearly and brought smiles to all surrounding it, once it had been translated for some of them.

The Colonel started right in without waiting for everyone else. "Il sig. Fiore, honored che se lo ricordate di affettuoso. Sono profondamente spiacente per le circostanze sotto cui siamo costretti a parlare oggi."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _**

As soon as the line was closed over the speaker the assembled people began to celebrate.

"This is gonna be the least PC thing you ever hear me say, but that danged spaghetti bender was beginning to seriously get under my skin with oily behavior and innuendo. If we'd have been in the same room, I'd have had to give him a few lessons in the proper etiquette of the Marine Corps." Commandant May was obviously irritated by the demeanor of the Italian diplomat.

"Now Sir, he's no different from any other person in his position, he just happens to do it while speaking Italian." The Colonel laughed at the older man's attempt at protecting her honor.

"Italian or not, he had us over a barrel if he'd have gone public with what that reprobate Hodges pulled." The SecDef felt it necessary to put in his thanks, "But you did a fine job, Colonel. And this little exercise has made my life infinitely better, as well as saved some serious face for the Corps."

"Thank you, Sir, but I think a little of that help came from Lt. Tiner here. I'm not as well versed in all the aspects of military law as it relates to international law, and the Lieutenant was able to feed me the details I needed to persuade our Italian friend." Lt. Tiner sat in silence behind the Colonel as she related his part in the conversation.

"Well done, son… Good to know we have quality people in your position, Lieutenant." The SecDef's praise left Tiner without the ability to breathe.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, there appeared to be some kind of trouble brewing in the outer office. The Colonel looked to Tiner and he immediately sprang into action.

As soon as the door was opened, it became readily apparent what the trouble was when they heard the voice of Director Sheppard berating the stoic Marine guards. Lt. Tiner tried to calm the woman, but she was not going to be dismissed.

"I don't give a damn what you have to say Lieutenant… I will get in there regardless of these Neanderthal's or you!"

The COM and the SecDef shared exasperated glares and then the COM shouted. "Sergeant!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Came the perfectly cadenced response.

"Stand aside." As the COM gave the order, both he and the SecDef stood to face the door and the Colonel immediately followed their lead.

Director Sheppard stormed into the room and planted her hands on her hips when she stopped to stand her ground. "I am sick and tired of being jerked around on this deal and I demand to know what in the hell you have cooked up now!"

The SecDef stood tall and then said, "First off, you've got no business making any demands on me, ever. I sign your paychecks and approve your budgets, so I suggest you monitor your tone from here on out."

They watched as she chewed back some of her anger and chose her next words carefully. "I am getting the distinct impression that you are doing your best to push me out of NCIS; appointing your lackey, splitting up the agency and holding secret meetings without my input or knowledge."

The two men looked at each other with confusion. Commandant May was the first to speak, "I'm not sure what secret meetings you might be referring to, but the Colonel and I have weekly briefings with the Joint Chiefs on matters unrelated to her work with NCIS, most of which are conducted in my office. Any other time I might spend with Lt. Col. Cassidy is my business, seeing as she is my goddaughter."

"And this is first I've stepped foot in NCIS since the Colonel's appointment. So, I'm not sure where you're getting your intell, but it's obviously from a seriously flawed source." The SecDef joined the COM in expressing his confusion.

"So what are you doing here now?"

"That would be of no concern to you, as it is not something for which we are at liberty to discuss at this time." The Colonel decided to add her two cents to the discussion with her remarks.

"Don't even stand there and give me the party line. I will not be handled by some tin soldier!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The booming voice came from the doors of the outer office and everyone turned to find one Jethro Gibbs with his face fueled with all the fury that came out in his voice.

"Jethro, this is not the ti-"

"No, it's not… It's long overdue." Gibbs walked right past her and stood in the center of the fray. "You need to stop acting like a spoiled child forced to share her toys, and…" Gibbs eyed the two old men in the room and said, "You two need quit stirring the pot to keep people off balance and just tell them the truth!"

"Gibbs this is none of y-"

The COM was immediately cut off by Gibbs, "It's all about my business, because you two and the Joint Chiefs didn't want to play nice with the DOJ, so you used the Colonel's labor study and mental fitness report to support your plans with the rest of the cabinet and even got the DOJ to think it was a fantastic idea in the process. But I will be damned if I'm going to let you ruin this agency in the process and I'm certainly not going to let you continue to keep these two at each other's throats for your own damn amusement!"

The Colonel stood firm, gestured for Commandant May to hold off, and then said, "Agent Gibbs, I can assure you, no animosity has existed on my part, and I went into this assignment with full knowledge of the repercussions of the actions of both the SecDef in appointing me, as well as the report which I chaired and co-authored. I was the one who made the recommendation for a member of the military to be used for this position, in order to prevent any skirmishes making it into the public eye, because that person would be under the direct order of either the COM or the SecNav." Gibbs regarded her with a look of absolute shock. "It was also understood that it would take a great deal of patience and stamina to withstand the torrents the creation of this new division would invoke. That included the wrath of Director Sheppard, which I believe I have dealt with effectively up until this little incursion." Seeing everyone's expressions, the Colonel sat back down in her chair with military precision before adding, "And by my calculations, the only things left to do are finalize the budget and get this place into proper military order so we can go back to solving crimes, halting terrorism and protecting our Sailors and Marines the way they deserve."

Everyone in the room except for the Colonel and Commandant May were staring blankly at one another. The COM simply smiled and said, "See, I told you there wasn't anyone better for this job, Sir."


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** It ended up being two chapters. Hopefully you'll like this one... And if I'm really lucky, I can knock out the last chapter tonight.

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

**

* * *

Chapter 21 **

The light of dawn had just started filtering in through the skylights of the Navy Yard gym, but the place was already very alive with activity. The visiting group of tactical guys were busy at work on the weights, each trying to out lift the other. There were a few sailors jumping rope, several guys on the heavy bags, and a couple of men grappling on the mats. The head trainer was hanging over the ropes around the ring as two men in full fighting gear went at it and he coached them through the moves.

As Ziva entered the gym she inhaled the familiar aroma of aggression and it took her back to her days in the Israeli Army. She looked around the expansive facility in search of her target. When her eyes found the speed bags she had to fight the sense of awe as she watched the woman there, beating at the bag in an unforgettable rhythm. She had seen that cadence before, and while it had thrilled her then, this was something else entirely. The woman hit at the bag in the steady and familiar pattern with a grace and elegance she had never thought possible.

Ziva had gone to one of the famous Israeli boxer Ronel's matches as a girl, and by the time she had entered the Army he had begun training some of the specially picked recruits. Ziva had been fortunate enough to train with the man for a week before she was skirted away for other training. And though she recognized Ronel's distinctive speed bag routine, she had never seen it performed with such style and precision. She thought that it looked like the rhythm was no different than the woman's own heartbeat with her flawless cadence and motion.

Walking towards the rope area, Ziva watched as the woman slowed the rhythm down and then began a completely different cadence with a seamless transition. As she took one of the ropes down from the wall, Ziva realized that this match was liable to be more like a painful learning experience. She had already stretched and ran from the NCIS parking lot to the gym as a warmup, but jumping rope had always helped to center her before stepping into the ring.

Starting slow, Ziva worked her way up to the lightning fast rhythm she had always enjoyed using with the ropes. Feeling all of the anxiety and stress and tension of the week melting away with each revolution of the rope, Ziva finally felt ready for anything. As she slowed down the rope and finally looked around she found the woman standing to her right with the headgear in her hands.

"You make that look easy." Lt. Col. Cassidy nodded at Ziva as she blushed from the praise. "Do you need to warm up anymore, or can I tell MacNamara to finish up playing with the rookies?"

"Ah, no… I'm ready when you are." Ziva turned and hung the rope up. When she turned back around she had the protective gear tossed her way.

"I'll get the boys out of the way… Come on up when you're ready." Ziva watched as the Colonel walked over to the ring and addressed the man hanging over the ropes. When he turned she recognized him as the gym master, Chief Petty Officer MacNamara.

Ziva grabbed up her bag and walked towards to the ring with all of the gear. She watched the two men in the ring break it up and pull their headgear off as they listened to MacNamara explain to them what they needed to work on. She then took the hand wraps out of her bag and fastened them around her hands and wrists before slipping on the other protective gear. When she finally looked up, one of the men from the ring was standing before her with a pair of boxing gloves.

"You're seriously gettin' in the ring with the Colonel, huh?" The young sailor asked in earnest as he slid the gloves onto her hands. She simply nodded her head and he asked, "So, you do know that the only thing that kept the Colonel from bein' a Golden Gloves at the Academy was that she was a woman, right?"

"I was under that assumption, yes." Ziva thought for a moment and then had a question of her own as he laced and taped her gloves. "Have you seen her box before?"

"Well, I watched her take out the number one guy from the Seabees unit in less than two rounds… After that, I wasn't about to get in the ring with her." Ziva was really beginning to regret having agreed to that one condition.

Ziva slowly made her way to the ring, dreading the butt kicking she was about to receive the whole way. As her foot made contact with the final step, she leaned down to slide in between the ropes. Before she actually made it onto the mat itself, a booming voice from behind halted her in mid-motion.

"I think it's my turn, David." She turned to find Agent Gibbs at the bottom of the stairs in everything but the head gear. "You get to sit this one out."

Ziva smiled and let the older man pass her as she held the ropes open for him. "Whatever you say, Boss."

When she saw the Colonel turn around to find Agent Gibbs in her place, Ziva saw the woman smile.

"Why Gunny, if I knew you'd be willing to step into the ring, I'd have asked you a while ago." Lt. Col. Cassidy taunted the grizzled Marine.

"If I didn't think you could hold your own, I wouldn't." Gibbs turned and put his hands out for MacNamara to glove him up for the match.

The Colonel stretched her neck from side to side and asked, "So, how many rounds do you want, Gunny?"

"How many rounds for what? I don't fight for rounds."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to lose too much face around here, so just let me know how long you can go before you get too winded." Gibbs gave a sideways smile as he finally turned back around.

"Before I get too winded?"

"Well, yeah… I wouldn't want to put you down too soon. You know, make you look bad in front of Agent David." She cracked a devilish grin as Gibbs shook his head at the jibe.

Gibbs walked to the center of the ring and knocked gloves with the woman when he said, "Tell ya what, first one to lose their sea legs buys breakfast."

"You're on." And so was the fight.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

"I know you said loser was buying breakfast, but does that mean you also get to choose the location?" The Colonel was looking down at her plate as she tried desperately to name the unrecognizable concoction in front of her.

Gibbs simply split one of slightly slimy looking pieces of obviously boiled dough with his fork and plopped it into his mouth. As he chewed the bite he watched Lt. Col. Cassidy give him a look of utter disgust.

"Trust me… This is good stuff, and it's the only place in D.C. you'll find 'em, too." Gibbs smiled at the woman's scrunched up expression. "You at least gotta try it."

"I sure hope it tastes better than it looks." She took her fork and slowly pressed it into one of the pieces of dough. Even more slowly she brought the morsel up to her mouth and hesitantly placed it on her tongue.

Just as she closed her mouth around the bite, it was immediately shot into her napkin and the whole scene left Gibbs laughing as the Colonel quickly tried to wash away the taste.

"Oh my God! What is that? Sauerkraut?" She sputtered and spat.

"Of course it is."

"Gunny, I'm Irish, the only thing we do with cabbage boil the tar out of it… We don't pickle anything, other than our own livers." She continued to try and drown the flavor out of her mouth as Gibbs chuckled.

In a gesture of compromise, Gibbs took half of his dish and switched it out with half of the items on her plate. "Fine, I'll take all the sauerkraut ones… You can have all the potato & cheese ones."

She poked at the things he had transferred to her plate with great suspicion. "What the heck is this stuff anyway?"

"They're called varenyky… They're kind of like Ukrainian perogies. I got hooked on them on an assignment a few years back. And it never occurred to me that you wouldn't like sauerkraut or I'd have ordered you just the potato and cheese ones." Gibbs ended his description by plopping another large bite into his mouth.

Lt. Col. Cassidy slowly took a small bite from the remaining items on her plate, but this time she actually got to chew it up. "Okay, you're forgiven now… This is pretty good, even if the texture does take a little gettin' used to."

Gibbs chuckled at the way her accent slipped in. "Maybe I knocked a few screws loose after all." When she regarded him with a confused expression he explained, "You're Southern is showing."

She wiped her mouth with the napkin and chuckled, "Oh yeah, that happens whenever I talk with my mother. She called when I was on my way in this mornin'."

"Little early for a civilian, isn't?"

"There is no such thing as too early for my mother, and I'm convinced she was born in Navy Nurse Whites." She took a quick drink and continued, "Mom is still up before dawn every morning, and she hasn't been on a full time duty station since before I was born. I think it was just how she was raised, and the only thing that's changed in all that time, is now she goes to bed a little earlier."

Gibbs nodded and then remarked, "So, this really is a family business for you, huh?"

"Oh yeah! Other than my Daddy, they're all in or have been in. We're not real creative, I guess. Been that way in my family for so long, it's almost funny."

They ate in companionable silence for a little while. As the Colonel looked up from her plate, unable to finish all of the varenyky, she caught sight of the raising flesh beneath Agent Gibbs' right eye and winced. She had not meant to land that punch quite so hard, but her immediate instinct after having blocked the left hook was to use the opening on the right with a tight left jab. As soon as she landed the punch she knew he had not been prepared for it and she watched with concern as he staggered backwards a few steps before finally shaking the cobwebs away and holding up his hands in surrender.

As she watched him finish up his plate she sipped at her orange juice and then asked, "Are you sure you don't want some ice for that, Gunny?"

He shied away from her glance for a moment and then came back with, "No… I think I'm man enough to handle a little mouse."

"Like I said at the gym, I really didn't mean to come at you like that. I'm usually able to control my punches and I just kind of got car-"

Gibbs held up his hand and shook his head. "No apologies are necessary, really. Just one more demonstration as to why I should never underestimate you, Colonel." Her smile told him that she understood and accepted his explanation.

The next voice came from behind the Colonel, "That sounds a good lesson for me, too." They both turned to see Director Sheppard standing there. "Especially since I think I got the bigger black eye out of the deal."

Both Marines stood up and Gibbs reached for another chair to bring to the table for the director. "Jen… Would you care to join us?"

Her sly smile led the Colonel to believe that Gibbs might have been doing a little backroom plotting of his own. "If the Colonel has no objections?"

Lt. Col. Cassidy moved to let the woman pass and said, "None at all, Ma'am."

All three took their seats and Gibbs gestured for the waiter to bring some more coffee to the table.

"I see you're still coming for the varenyky, Jethro… Never could pass them up when we were assigned in Kharkiv either, as I recall." Director Sheppard let Gibbs know that she was well aware of his attempt to control the situation by bringing the Colonel to her normal Friday morning breakfast stop.

"Well, you know me and sauerkraut. Plus it was closer to the gym than the diner, and I owed the Colonel breakfast." Gibbs gave Jen the transition she needed to clear the air with the Colonel.

However, before the director had a chance to make those amends, the Colonel spoke up. "I'm not sure which one of you thought this was going to work, or that it was even necessary, but this little ploy is actually somewhat comical to me." The two exchanged surprised looks and were about to deny any wrong doing when she continued. "Look, I knew coming in to this deal that some toes were gonna get sore, and some egos were gonna take a beating, but I've got a thick skin, and I probably knew more than anyone what and who I was gonna be up against. So, I'm not offended or put off by anything that's gone on. And I most certainly do not need any apologies from you, Director Sheppard. All you were doing was trying to protect your own, and considering the climate in which you attained your position, I can totally understand why you felt like you had to do that."

Though everything the Colonel had said up to that point shocked both Gibbs and Director Sheppard, the next thing to come out of her mouth would leave the director rethinking a great many things to come. "I'm only gonna ask you for two things from this point out… One, that if something I'm doing or you think I'm doing doesn't make any sense or makes you feel threatened or whatever, that you come to me first so we can talk about it rationally."

Jen grinned and shook her head. "I think that sounds like a fair request… And the second thing?"

"Huh?" The Colonel paused for a moment to consider where her train of thought had been taking her. "Oh yeah…" She took a piece of paper from her sweatshirt pocket and handed it over to Jen without saying another word to her. Instead, she stood up and proceeded to excuse herself. "And if you'll both excuse me… I've got interviews scheduled for this morning, so I really need to get going. Gunny, any time you feel up to hittin' the ring with me again, I'll promise to take it easier on you."

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. "Don't you dare… If I'm gonna get it handed to me, at least I can rest better knowing there's a better Marine than me at NCIS doing it."

The Colonel stood ramrod straight and gave Gibbs a smart Marine salute. "Semper Fi."

"Hoorah."

Gibbs and Jen were both laughing at the Colonel's exit when Gibbs realized that Jen had yet to read the piece of paper the young woman had handed to her. "Are you gonna let me know what her other condition was, or what?"

"Oh!" Jen pulled out her glasses and looked down at the paper. She found a series of directions to an address in Bethesda and the following words: Sat. 1800, very casual. She looked up from the note at Gibbs and said, "I don't understand."

When she saw Gibbs' broad smile rise on his face, she knew that she had been had. "You want me to pick you up on the way, or did you want to drive yourself?"


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** After I noticed that I had passed 10 pages in Word, I knew I needed to split it up a little more. So, there will be one more very long chapter to close it out, so here's a little bit to tide you over until tomorrow.

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

**

* * *

Chapter 22 **

Tim stood up from his car and straightened his khaki's as he checked his hair in the side view mirror one last time before walking up to Abby's apartment. Lt. Col. Cassidy had told him it was casual, but he was fairly certain she did not intend for him to show up in a "Know Your Roots" Nintendo t-shirt and a pair of sweatshorts. Tim's wardrobe went straight from business casual to geek gutter in one easy step, so he figured he was likely to look out of place no matter what he wore, but at least in a polo shirt and khaki's he would not embarrass himself.

Taking the steps two at a time, Tim bounded up the stairs to Abby's place. He had been looking forward to the party all week, and it nearly killed him not to be able to say anything about it to Abby right away. But when she met him for lunch on Wednesday, it was all she could talk about and he was thrilled that she was so happy about going to the Colonel's. Tim would never admit it to anyone, but he was excited about the party because it was their very first invitation as a couple.

When he reached her door, he took a deep breath and then reached his hand out to knock on the door. Before his knuckles made contact with the wood, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and he was jerked inside in a flash.

Abby screamed at him in a panicked voice, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

Tim looked down at his watch, thinking that maybe he had lost track of time, but he found the time to be fine. "We're supposed to be there at 1800, it takes between thirty one and thirty seven minutes to get from your apartment to the Colonel's front door, depending on the lights and flow of traffic, and it is 16:45 right now, a full fifteen minutes ahead of the time I told you I would pick you up. Why ar-"

"Did I ask you for logical?" Abby turned him around and flailed her arms until Tim fell back onto the sofa as she continued to rant. "No, I was hysterical and the very definition hysterical means that I am not making any sense, so shut up and tell me what to wear."

That was when McGee suddenly realized that Abby was standing there in her "Creepy Susie" t-shirt, and nothing else. "Um, well, I know the Colonel said it was casual, but I think this look might be taking it a little too far."

Abby's response was to throw a magazine at his head. "That is not helping, McGee." She took the two steps forward to close her distance with the couch and then stepped onto it, with her feet on either side of Tim's hips. She sat down on his knees, with her legs straddling him and then grasped his face between her hands as she brought her forehead down to lean against his. "I don't know what to wear to a normal person party. I need serious help, Timmy."

With his torso pinned between her knees and desperately trying not to move his hands Tim squeezed his eyes shut and spoke through clenched teeth. "Then you need to get up, because right now, this is working good for me."

Abby instantly sat back and looked down at herself and Tim and then suddenly realized what she had done. "TIM!" She jumped up from the couch and Tim breathed a heaving sigh of relief.

Two more seconds like that and the worst of his wardrobe would not have been his biggest embarrassment. He tried to take a few calming breaths, but Abby obviously had other plans as she grabbed at both of his hands and yanked him up off of the couch and into her arms. With her arms around his neck she kissed him sweetly in the lips and then said, "Maybe later." Whether it was his red hair and fair complexion, or the unbelievably suggestive tone in Abby's voice, but Tim was completely unable to stop the burning blush that rose to his cheeks. She leaned her head forward to rest it against his forehead when she asked, "What should I wear to the party?"

Tim finally felt comfortable enough to pull his arms around her back and held her for a moment before he said, "Honestly Abby…You can wear whatever you want. I think the Colonel knows that if she invites **_you_** to a party, she's going to get the same **_you_** she sees everyday."

"You're so smart. I knew it was a good idea to pick you." Abby squeezed him a little tighter for having finally made her feel better about the whole thing. As she squeezed she realized that he had on a polo shirt, and that was when the idea hit her. "I have the perfect outfit! I could totally do naughty school girl to go with your über preppy!" Before anything else could be said she had vanished into the bedroom.

While Tim would normally complain about being called a preppy, he was completely distracted by the whole notion of the naughty school girl. He knew that no one really understood the attraction between him and Abby, because they were just so different on the outside, but their outward differences only made the deeper things they shared that much more special.

He did not have much time to contemplate on their relationship before he heard the door to her bedroom open and Abby asked, "What time is it? Are we gonna be late, or do we have time to pick something up on the way there?"

Tim brought his watch up and looked to see the time when he answered, "Ah, it is now five after, so we could be cutting it close for getting there on time. What did you want to get?"

She was still in her room and simply hollered down the hall to say, "Oh, I wanted to stop by the liquor store to get some b-"

"I grabbed a couple six packs on my way here… They're sitting in the cooler in the trunk of my car." Tim had made that choice on his way there because he knew that neither he, nor Abby would want to show up empty handed. Unconsciously, he turned towards the location of his car, even though he would not be able to see it. "And yesterday I noticed this gift-basket shop next door to Gibb's coffee shop, so I stopped in there to see what they had. They said they could do anything and asked about the person I was buying it for, and then they'd call me when it was ready. It's got fruit and those protein bars she eats and some trail mix and th-" Time was stopped cold as he turned back around to find Abby standing in front of him. "Whoa…"

"Oh good… That's the look I was going for."


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it... No money is made... Just for fun and enjoyment! 

**SUMMARY:** Sequel to "The SecDef Cheats." Lt. Col Cassidy moves in to NCIS and this will mean for Abby in the long run. McAbby, Drama/Romance/Angst

**RATING: _T_** - Adult subject matter, rare mild language, killer smooching.

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter still ended up being HUGE. I hope it makes up for the length of time it took me to finish this fic. :( It was fun and I hope you all have enjoyed it. Thanks for sticking with me on this one.

**REVIEWS:** I am always trying to improve my writing, so all constructive criticism is welcome. I would also like to thank you in advance for any reviews you might wish to leave. They really are a great boon to a writer's ego and gives you a huge incentive to live up to your expectations.

**

* * *

Chapter 23 **

The entire drive to Bethesda, Tim stole looks into the passenger seat. He was fairly certain that even if he was lucky enough to be able to look at Abby everyday for the rest of his life, he would still get the same thrill he was feeling right then. There was just something about Abby that made it impossible for him to be anywhere near her and not look.

Each time his eyes went back to watching the road, Abby noticed that he had a little grin on his face. She had no idea what it was, but she always felt a little giddy when she caught Tim looking at her like that. Many times, she would wear things just so she could insure that he would not be able to resist gawking. Catching him looking was half the fun, because she could guarantee that he would blush and get flustered as soon as she busted him. It never failed to delight her to see that red creeping up his cheeks. Abby thought that it would probably make her very happy if she could do that everyday for the rest of her life.

"Hey Abs… Can you check my PDA for the directions."

Abby reached into the center console and took out Tim's PDA. "What did you need?"

"Ah, am I getting off the Beltway at Rockville Pike?" He pointed at the sign that announced the Naval Hospital exit.

"Nope…" She looked up to see the exit they needed and squealed, "Oh! That one, Old Georgetown Road!"

"Shoot!" McGee made quick work to get onto the off-ramp just in time, and without cutting anyone off.

Abby smirked and said, "Wow, I guess riding with Ziva has taught you some of those offensive driving skills, huh?"

Tim shook his head and asked, "Just tell me which way to turn."

"Right at the bottom of the ramp. And then a left onto Spruce Tree Avenue."

"And then right onto Alta Vista, just past the corner of Alta Vista & Locust?" Tim stole another quick look at her as he merged onto Old Georgetown Road, and smiled shyly as he confirmed his own memory.

"Righty-O, Timmy!"

As Tim changed into the left lane he said, "You know, Abby…nobody else calls me Timmy, right?"

"Really?" Abby was a little surprised to hear that Tony had never used it before, and then she wondered why Tim would bring it up. "Does it bother you?"

"Well… Like now, it's kinda nice." His voice took on a distant quality.

Abby prodded, "But…"

Tim slowed the car, flipped on his turn signal and made it into the turn lane just as the light changed. "I don't know, I guess it just wouldn't be so nice if it was somebody else."

Abby pursed her lips for a moment as she contemplated what McGee had just said. "So, you'd rather I didn't give a certain dark haired special agent incentive to use it against you?" She smiled when she watched the blush rise in his cheeks as they reached the end of the street and Tim had to look her way as he turned right onto the next street.

Trying to change the subject, Tim made mention of the car they were about to drive past. "Oh, look…Ducky's already here."

They found a place to park a few houses down from the Colonel's address. As Tim tried to make it around the front of the car to open Abby's door, she came popping up out of the car. "Did you open the trunk yet?" She started walking to the back of the car and looked over her shoulder to see Tim slump his shoulders for a moment. Seeing him look so dejected stopped her from moving. "What is it?"

He shook his head and started walking to the trunk. She grabbed hold of his elbow and stopped him. "It's nothing… The trunk's open an-" She gave him her sternest look and scrunched her brow tightly together, letting him know that she was not going to budge. "It's nothing… It's just that sometimes I want to do things for you and it's not always easy."

Her eyebrows were still scrunched together when she asked, "Like what things?"

McGee shrugged his shoulders and tried to get out of the conversation, but he knew he was trapped. "Well, it's not quite as cool if I have to ask, but like opening your car door."

Abby gave him her best sideways, screwed up grin and then the idea hit her. In a flash she was back inside the car, pretending to wait for Tim as though nothing had happened. He shyly smiled and then leaned down to open her door. Abby daintily held out her hand for him and he took it to assist her in getting out of the car. When she stood up and looked into McGee's eyes she could no longer hold up the act and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she said, "You know, you really are cute when you're playing the boyfriend thing."

Tim blushed so hard that time that his ears were glowing red, but it did not stop him from taking advantage of the situation. He placed his hands on her hips and then leaned in to capture her lips in a solid and very satisfying kiss. When they finally released from the lock, Abby was using her hold around his neck to keep herself on her feet. "Oh yeah, definitely gonna have to keep that little game up. The rewards are very nice."

McGee smiled at her remark and finally turned away from her to get the beer out of the cooler in the trunk. From the other side of the trunk lid, Tim called back to Abby, "Hey, Abs…can you grab the gift basket from the backseat, please?"

"Sure thing, Timmy." Abby pulled the colored cellophane gift out of the car and held it up to get a good look at it. Instead of a regular basket, the items were being held inside a decorative rowboat. "McGee! This is soooo cute!"

He tucked one six-pack under his left arm and held the other one by the handle as he closed the trunk lid to see Abby's delight in the gift. "Yeah, I'll have to remember that shop. They did a real nice job, huh?"

"This is really great." She suddenly noticed that Tim was standing next to her and he had his right elbow crooked toward her. She looked down and then back up into his eyes before she understood what he was doing. Abby smiled and laid her hand into the crook of his elbow.

As they walked across the street McGee's car chirped, which surprised Abby. "What's that?"

Tim patted the keys in his pocket and said, "Proximity lock. As soon as the key transmitter gets far enough away, it sends a signal to the computer to lock the doors. Kinda cool, huh?"

"New gadget?"

"Yeah, just installed it last night." Tim blushed at having been caught.

"So, you spent Friday night putting a new gadget in your car instead of going bowling with me?" Abby was not entirely surprised, because the group she bowled with was not exactly Tim's cup of tea. The fact that a couple of them actually think they are real vampires probably had more to do with it than anything else.

"Last time I went with you, it was a disaster. I didn't want you to have a bad time again."

Abby leaned her head onto his shoulder for a moment when she realized he had given her the perfect answer. "Awwww… Well, then I'm glad we both had a good Friday night."

As they walked up to the Colonel's house McGee said, "This is better though. Much better."

They were both smiling when Tim reached up to ring the doorbell. There was a certain amount of scuffle going on behind the door before they finally saw the door handle move. However, they were not prepared for the person who appeared on the other side of that door when it opened. A very confused looking Mrs. Mallard was standing in the doorway.

"You are not my postman… Why are you here?" Before they could answer, Ducky could be heard coming down the hall.

"Mother… I told you to stay in your seat. This is not our house and-…" Ducky stopped when he saw that Abby and McGee were standing there. "Oh, thank goodness. Abigail, Timothy, at least it wasn't anyone else." Ducky turned back to his mother and worked to shepherd her back down the hall. "Now, we need you to come back into the parlour, Mother. And never you mind about that doorbell."

As Tim and Abby came into the door, Tim stopped long enough to close the door behind him before gesturing for Abby to precede him down the hall.

They were stopped when the Colonel appeared from a room to the left side of the hall wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Ducky, was there anyone at the-…" She turned to see Abby standing there with the gift basket outstretched to her. "Well, I guess I know the answer to that question…" She tossed the towel over her shoulder and McGee realized that maybe his Nintendo shirt would not have been too far out of place when he saw the t-shirt the Colonel was wearing. It had the Marine Corps logo on it and said, "There are two types of people in the world… Marines, and those that wish they were."

Before he could say anything about the shirt or even say hello a tall, well built man came bounding down the stairs to their right. "Abby!" The man wrapped her up in a big hug and took hold of the gift basket to keep her from dropping it. "When Gwen told me you were coming I was thrilled. What's this?" The Colonel came to stand beside the man and they both regarded the item in question.

"Oh! It's a gift for you guys. McGee had it made." Abby turned and smiled broadly at Tim who was completely confused. "Right, sorry… Tim, this is J.T., the Colonel's husband."

The man passed the gift off to his wife and extended his right hand to Tim. "Pleased to formally meet you, McGee… I've heard quite a bit about you from Abby and Ducky, so it's nice to finally meet the man."

"Yes, sir, thank you." Tim was trying to regain his composure with the introduction.

"No ceremony here, young man… It's the only way I get any peace. At least until the end of June." Tim had no idea what that meant, but before he could ask the man noticed that he was carrying beer. "And you just made yourself welcome in this house indefinitely. Anybody showing up with beer is good with me. Let me get those from you and I'll get 'em in the cooler." In a flash the man had taken the beer from McGee and was walking them out to the cooler. That was when he noticed the t-shirt he had on, it was a Navy Corpsman Unit shirt with two very angry looking snakes wrapped around the winged staff of the medical symbol and the phrase, "Above and Beyond the Call of Duty."

Tim finally had something to say, "Are you two having some kind of t-shirt war we should know about?"

The Colonel turned to look at the back of her husband's shirt. "J.T., why are you wearing that?"

From outside on the porch he hollered, "Look down." She looked down at her chest and realized what he was talking about. "If you can wear that, I can wear this." As he came in the room again he stopped just long enough to lean down and kiss her forehead before swiping the towel and heading into the kitchen. The moment his back was turned the Colonel stuck her tongue out at him. "Conduct unbecoming, my dear."

"Whatever… I still outrank you." Tim and Abby watched with amused fascination at the uncharacteristic behavior from the Colonel.

"Five more weeks, Gwen… That's all you got for that one, darlin'. And you don't even get to flaunt it when we meet up with the family this year." He hung out of the doorway to the kitchen to tease his wife. "Plus, the Captain says you're still just another jarhead he's gotta cart over the water."

"Oh, go pump your bilge, sailor." They both winked at each other and the Colonel escorted Abby and McGee into the living room. "Don't worry about us. We've been at it for twenty years and we've been ending up in the same place every night for the nearly eighteen of those."

McGee scrunched up his face into a question and asked, "What about the other two?"

"Well, seein' as I was sixteen when we met, still livin' with my parents in North Carolina, while he was in Annapolis at The Yard, it was pretty much frowned upon that we'd be sleepin' together." The Colonel and Abby were laughing as McGee blushed at her bluntness.

"My mistake." Abby leaned into him to offer Tim a little comfort after his recent embarrassment.

"Sorry 'bout that… But you will find that on party night, that I am something of a first class smart ass."

Another voice from the entryway drew their attention. "It's only those shiny little trinkets they keep givin' her to put on her shoulders that keeps her in line the rest of the time."

Abby and Tim had no time to inquire as to the identity of the young man with the close cropped strawberry blonde hair as the Colonel literally launched across the room into the arms of the man. He laughed at the display and held her up into the air. "Now that's the kinda greetin' a guy could get used to, Sissy."

"Bubba! What are you doin' here?!" The Colonel dropped back to the floor and slapped her brother's chest.

"Well, for some reason every time I make plans to come up here, a certain big sister of mine ships off to parts unknown." Tim watched the Colonel cringe at her brother's accusation. "So, when this really pushy Lieutenant Commander calls my XO and tells him to put my fuzzy butt in a transport on a forty-eight hour emergency duty to Bethesda, I got no choice."

The Colonel looked around the corner to see her husband peeking out from the kitchen. She smiled at him and then turned back to her brother. "What, you couldn't wrangle gettin' Emily and the baby up here, too?"

"What, I'm not good enough for ya?" He laughed at the look he received from his sister. "Well, I would, but seein' as they're down at the shore with Momma and Daddy gettin' spoiled senseless for the next couple months, it woulda been awful hard to tear 'em away. You know how Momma is with her grandkids."

"What do you mean, _months_?"

He winced at her question and said, "Ya caught that, huh? Yeah, so, I'm headed back out for some field testin' on that stuff I'm not supposed to talk about, that I shouldn't even know is ready for testin' and that you have no idea what I'm talkin' about." She shook her head at the familiar lack of content conversation. "Kinda why that pushy Doc put in to get me up here for a couple days."

"What kind of duty assignment did he drum up to get you here?"

"Transporting this Corpsman to the bosses doorstep." From the hallway emerged another man, with dark hair and eyes and a slight build.

"Danny? Danny Todd! When did you get back?!" The Colonel proceeded to wrap the man up in a big hug.

"I just got back this week. Janie and the kids haven't even gotten back from the folks yet. When my old boss found out where I was, he made a few calls. Seems this boss of mine has some connections pretty high up the chain." Danny looked back toward the kitchen as J.T. walked back out wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"Yeah, well, I figured this was the only way I was gettin' out of the doghouse on that whole poker cruise deal." He dropped his hands onto his wife's shoulders.

The Colonel reached over with her left hand and patted his hand on her right shoulder as she said, "Keep dreamin' sailor." She looked around and finally remembered her manners. "Oh, I'm sorry… I should introduce everybody." She turned and laid a hand on the first man's arm. "Brian, over there on the sofa is Dr. Mallard and his mother." She leaned over to whisper in his ear, "They're hoping Simon comes tonight."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Mallard, Ma'am… You'll be happy to know I saw Simon in a holding pattern, looking for a place to land that behemoth of his." Brian nodded at them.

"Which one did he bring?" J.T. asked.

"You're talkin' to the wrong Baldwin, man… All I know about cars is that they have four wheels and seats, and if you don't put gas in 'em, you ain't goin' anywhere." He laughed at the question.

Dan cut in, "I think it's the Bentley, the silver one."

The Colonel nodded and then returned to her introductions. "And over here we have Abby Sciuto and Tim McGee."

Brian nods in their direction before Gwen continues, "And this is my baby brother Brian, who I never get to see and is hiding my new baby niece away from me for fear I'll spoil her rotten."

"I blame it all on Emily. She's convinced you're gonna have Megan dressin' in the blues before the kid can walk."

"BDU's, yes, but I haven't been able to find the blues in a onesie yet." She gave her brother a little shove for his joke.

Her husband took up the mantle "And this fine lookin', dark haired sailor is my old swabby, Corpsman Lieutenant Dan Todd. But, do not call him Danny… There aren't many that can get away with that one, and both of 'em could kick his ass."

"Look who's talking, nancy-boy… I seem to recall that someone in this room is deathly afraid of his wife doing just that." J.T. and Brian both looked at each other and then raised one hand in the air and pointed the other one at Dan.

He laughed at the display and then shrugged, "Alright, I'm in, too… On both accounts."

"I'd have to agree with that one, too. I've been afraid of your wife since Katie was born. Janie's threat scared me, and I'm not even married to her." Brian slapped the man on the back.

"You… I'm an OB and she scared the tar outta me." All three men laughed at their exchange.

Gwen looked over and saw the confused look on Abby's face. "Is there something wrong, Abby?"

Abby shook off the feeling and said, "Oh, sorry… It's just he looks really familiar."

Dan stepped forward and then shook his head as he looked back at Gwen. "You've got to be kidding me?! Abby… THE Abby?! Man, I should've spotted you right off! Katie'd told me so much about you, I feel almost like we're old friends."

Abby's face went instantly wide with shock. "Oh my God! You're Kate's Danny?!" She was no longer held back by the rules of propriety as she launched forward and wrapped him up into a serious hug. "I was so upset when they said you weren't gonna make it to the funeral."

"Yeah, well, according to Patrick you put on quite a show. I'm still sorry I missed it, but I was ankle deep in a huge mess at the time, and I just couldn't get away. Believe me, I caught some serious grief from the folks and my wife on that one." Dan turned to face McGee, his arm still wrapped around Abby's back. "And this has _GOT_ to be McGee." He held his hand out for McGee. "Katie told me all kinds of nice things about you. Said you were probably the sweetest kid she ever worked with, and one of the smartest." He turned back to Abby and whispered, "And I guess she was right about you two, as well, huh?"

They all watched as Abby actually blushed from whatever Dan had said, and then moved back to stand next to McGee. Tim looked over at her as she grabbed his arm and held onto it. "Yeah, you could say that," was the only response she gave.

"Alright, I hate to break up this little reunion, but I got meat to grill, people." The Colonel's husband appeared at the kitchen doorway with a large metal tray over his head, wearing an apron that read: Sailors Have Depth (Charges).

The Colonel immediately started laughing when she saw the apron. "Baby, where'd you get that?!"

As he rounded the corner he smirked and shot a look back to his brother-in-law, "Ask Brian."

"Please don't encourage him." She slapped her brother's arm with her comment.

"Hey, somebody's gotta be on his side in this thing. You Jarheads kinda have us outnumbered at the moment."

"And getting worse by the moment." They all turned to see one Jethro Gibbs walking cautiously into the front door. "Sorry, but there is a gentleman out here who insisted I walk rig-"

A small, white-haired man with the thickest, proper Southern accent known to mankind came pushing through the doorway. "Gwendolyn, my dear, I found these miscreants on your front lawn and judgin' by their hair cuts, I naturally assumed they belonged inside. I hope I was not mistaken, child." He walked straight to the Colonel and took her hand in his before pressing a quick kiss on the top of it. "You are looking as delightful as eva, child, you must tell me your secret of eva-lastin' youth."

"Thank you, Simon, I do appreciate the compliment, but I swear there's no secret beyond genetics." Abby and McGee looked at each other, as if to confirm what they had just seen. Smiling, they knew they had just witnessed the Colonel blushing for the first time.

"Well, then it simply confirms my long held suspicion that good breedin' is the cornerstone to civilization." He continued to pat the Colonel's hand as he made an ancient attempt at winking through all of the wrinkles on his face.

"Simon, I have something of a surprise for you. We have some new guests for you to meet." The Colonel wrapped her hand around the back of the tiny elderly man's arm as they walked into the sitting area. "Dr. Simon Ashworth the Third, let me introduce you to Dr. Donald Mallard and his m-"

"My dear, what sin have you committed to have been banned to such a place as this? My sin is the quest of knowledge, but you are far too fair a soul to have such an egregious mark on your slate." The Colonel simply stood back and let the old guy do his thing. Simon had been a part of her life ever since her days at George Washington University and made the foolish mistake of taking one of his undergraduate literature classes for fun. He was well into his eighties and still teaching, as well as driving. Simon was a bit eccentric, but always entertaining. After talking to Ducky about his mother, she knew the two would be able to spend the entire evening talking away and finally give poor Ducky the respite he so desperately needed.

As she stepped back toward her other guests, Ducky took her arm and whispered, "Thank you. From the depths of my soul, thank so very much."

She leaned over and whispered back, "Once a month, and after this you can probably just drop her off, if you have…_other plans_."

The smiles shared by Ducky and the Colonel as they returned to others gave Abby another reason to be happy. She loved seeing her friends enjoying themselves, and this was proving to be just such an occasion.

The Colonel suddenly remembered her manners again and asked, "Oh Gunny! I still need to introdu-"

"Already taken care of, Colonel." McGee was quick to let her know that he had already done the honors. "I got through to everybody, except the little guy that pushed Gibbs and the Director into the house."

"Which I was more than happy to explain about… Nobody told me you found a friend for the old geezer." Brian nudged his sister with his remark.

Ducky decided it was his turn to speak up, "Actually, the Colonel and I were discussing our mutual difficulties with certain aging members of our lives, and the idea of introducing them was born of a bit of desperation, I believe."

"Oh man… That has got to be Ducky!" Dan exclaimed after hearing Ducky's explanation.

The older man looked Dan over and scratched at his chin a moment before answering, "And judging from the cut of your chin and the angle of your eyes, I would have to say that your sister was right; you do bear a striking resemblance to her. And yet, would still make a horrendous woman."

They all laughed as Dan cringed with Ducky's words, knowing his sister's sense of humor had once again been unleashed on him, even from the grave. "Yeah, but the pictures really clenched it." Hearing Gwen remind him about the evidence of his amazing lack of feminine attractiveness only made him cringe even more.

Before anymore could be said, J.T. poked his head in through the back door and hollered, "Gwenny, leave Dan alone, and come on out here and give me a hand."

"Yeah! What he said." Dan tried to make it sound more forceful than it had, and Gwen nudged his shoulder as she made her way to the back door.

Gibbs decided to join in the conversation as more than an observer, hoping it would cause Jennifer to do the same. "So, Dan… How long are you gonna be stateside?"

"Oh, well, I've actually gotten transferred to a training unit for the time being. The wife is threatening to have me drawn and quartered if I take off again any time soon." Dan explained his reasons.

Abby decided to also join in, "Is she the one I met at the funeral, with the boys?"

Dan nodded and smiled as he answered, ""That's the one… Actually, we had a little girl last year. In fact, she was pregnant at the funeral, barely."

"Yeah, that's the real reason she told him he's done goin' overseas… Every time he takes off, she ends up pregnant." Brian kidded his friend.

That was when J.T. had re-entered the room on his way into the kitchen. "Oh, you told them about the baby?"

Dan was met with the shocked look of his friend and the others gathered around. "Thanks, Boss."

J.T. stopped, cringed as he turned back to everyone and shrugged, "Oops?"

"She's not?" Dan's face told Brian all he needed to know, "Oh my God, she is… You need to tie a knot in that thing, man."

J.T. held up his hands when they looked back at him and said, "Hey… Don't even look at me for that one. I only deal with the results of your little going away presents. I'm strictly an effects man, you need somebody else for the cause."

When he came back out of the kitchen, J.T. had noticed that everyone was still standing near the entryway. "Hey, I kicked off the heater out there for those of you with thin blood, and there's a heck of a lot more room to sit out there around the table."

They all migrated slowly to the table on the deck out back. As they conversed a few more people joined the group. Abby and McGee were regaled with tales of the Colonel's childhood on the shores of North Carolina, about their crazy Aunt Corny, and about the time she managed to knock out the UNC boxing champ while home on leave from the Academy. McGee realized that Ziva was probably getting the only workout she had gotten since coming to NCIS, but that she was also most likely regretting it.

The Colonel's husband had brought out some amazing hot wings and everyone was just finishing them up when Jennifer Sheppard noticed the Colonel was still inside. She grabbed a couple of plates and her glass and headed inside with a plan. For the duration of her visit, she and the Colonel had not spoken at all. She felt as though there was still a marked distance between them and she knew it was going to have to be her move to change that.

Jethro had come by her place a little early to have a chat. She finally understood what had been going on at NCIS and with the SecDef, and she knew that she had crossed a line. Jen had felt threatened by the Colonel and what she thought she stood for, and in feeling that way, she had lashed out at the woman. She had lashed out without actually getting all of the facts. Jethro had told her that he was disappointed in her, because he thought he had trained her better than to be manipulated by such a ridiculous bastard as the SecDef. And she knew he was right, but somewhere down the line she had forgotten those lessons, somewhere in her own avarice for power and prestige.

As she walked into the kitchen, she watched as the Colonel poured a heaping basket of steamed vegetables into a pair of large bowls. She had to stifle the chuckle at the realization that the woman was an accomplished military officer, a respected member of the intelligence community, a documented genius and a happy homemaker all wrapped up into one.

"I heard that." The Colonel never turned from the stove as she spoke. "It's why I have these little parties, really. So, I can use all that stuff my mother and grandmother taught me growing up."

"Well, I can honestly say, it's been a fantastic evening already. Those wings were amazing." Jen tried her hand at small talk, hoping to get her nerve up before jumping in with both feet.

"Oh, those are J.T.'s and he'll be very happy to hear you liked them."

"Happy to hear what?" J.T. sailed into the room and swept up the bowls of vegetables.

"Director Sheppard likes your wings, honey."

"Ah, good… My Daddy taught me how to make those, so I'm always proud that somebody likes 'em." He hollered over his shoulder as he left the room, "Hurry up with that stuff, baby, the short ribs are already done."

"Okay, comin' right up." Jen watched as they moved in concert to complete their tasks and realized that they truly did appear to have a great working relationship. She had made a few calls to people she knew at the Pentagon and Bethesda, and every single report had been the same; brilliant, friendly and caring people that had the kind of relationship everyone dreams about.

"Can I help with anything?" Jen dropped her dishes into the sink and proceeded to wash her hands.

Just then, a timer went off and the Colonel said, "Ah, yeah… Can you grab the rest of those biscuits out of the oven and drop them into that last basket with the towel, please?"

"I think I can handle that… Where's the hot pad?"

"Right over your head." Jen looked up in the direction she had pointed out and found a pair of oven mitts fixed with magnets to the exhaust hood over the stove.

"That's a unique way to do that." Jen took one of them down and pulled the tray of biscuits out of the oven.

"Saves me from havin' to dig for them when J.T. has stuffed them in the back of a drawer, after he's been huntin' for somethin' else."

Jen chuckled, understanding that even perfection had its quirks. "I ah, wanted to thank you for inviting me tonight."

"Havin' a good time?"

"Yeah, but it's more than that." She paused as she carefully dumped the biscuits into the bowl. "I was actually surprised that you-"

"Hey, you got anything else ready to go, Sis?" Brian had poked his head into the kitchen at just that moment, delaying the confession that was struggling to come out.

"Ah, yeah, grab those baskets with the biscuits and if-"

"Got anything for me, Country Girl?" The face of J.T.'s astoundingly feminine surgical nurse appeared from around the corner.

"The first thing you gotta do, Frank, is clean that stuff off your face." Jen turned to see that the man who had arrived last was practically covered in the sauce from the wings.

"You better believe they wouldn't like to hear about my getting your husband's sauce on my face at the hospital." The man bumped his hip into the Colonel as he proceeded to clean his face at the kitchen sink.

"That's only because they'd be jealous… Everybody loves J.T.'s wings." The pregnant pause she inserted into the delivery was just enough to let Jen know that she was in on the joke. "Now, take those bowls of potato salad out and quit being a flirt."

When the man had left the kitchen, the Colonel turned back to Jen and said, "Sorry about him… He lives to shock people when he's out of uniform. Which is really funny if you've ever seen him in surgery; I don't think there's a straighter guy when he's working with J.T. on a tough case. He's the best surgical nurse in the entire gyno wing."

"Not a problem… He really seems to care about you and your husband. Told us all a nice story about the two of you working with that family shelter in the city." Jen did her best to alleviate any fears about her having any trouble with the atmosphere at the party. "It's really been a fantastic night. I haven't had this much fun at a dinner party in years."

"My mother'd be pleased to hear that." Jen watched as the Colonel seemed to relax a little more.

Deciding that if she was ever going to get through this, she needed to make it quick. "So, I was really surprised you wanted me to join you this evening… After everything that's been said."

"There is one thing you should know, Director Shep-"

"Please, I noticed that no one is using titles or formal names here, so please… Call me Jen."

"Okay… There is one thing you should know about me, Jen." She paused and then turned to look at the Director before handing her a large bowl of barbequed beans and saying, "I don't hold grudges against people for doin' their jobs. Besides, it's not like I didn't know how you'd react when the SecDef started playin' his game. After all, I wrote the book on you that got you the job in the first place."

"You what?" Jen was standing there with a bowl full of beans and a very shocked expression.

"You didn't think you got the job for your sparkling personality, did you? They asked me to profile the ten best candidates for the job, and Director Morrow chose from that list. When he asked me who'd best fit the job and could handle Gibbs while still watching his back, I told him there was only one person on that list with enough brass balls to live up to the task." The Colonel grabbed up the last bowl of food and left the Director completely speechless with her parting words as she walked out of the kitchen. "And I told him it would take the Gunny at least six months just to get his bearings again, 'cause he'd have to get used to havin' the hots for his boss."


End file.
